Le baiser maudit
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Au temps des Maraudeurs, une élève de Serpentard un peu à part est rejetée par toute l'école à cause d'une malédiction qui la coupe des autres romance possible avec l'un des maraudeurs ou severus
1. Selma, 17 ans, Serpentard

Et voici ma première fan fiction tirée de cette bible artistique qu'est Harry Potter. Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling hormis Selma et quelques accessoires (ah et le chat aussi lol). J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, l'action commencera au prochain chapitre, celui-là c'est juste pour présenter l'héroïne!

* * *

- Selma attends moi!! lança la voix de Lily dans le couloir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains soyeux et aux yeux violets à l'éclat dur s'arrêta net en entendant son nom être prononcé. Elle fit volte-face et soupira légèrement en voyant une charmante rousse aux yeux d'un vert étincelants courir vers elle, sa longue chevelure bouclée virevoltant derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore Evans? grommela Selma d'un ton antipathique.

- Ben rien, marmonna Lily en s'arrêtant devant la jeune fille dans un dérapage, tu ne m'as pas attendue à la sortie du cour de potions!

- Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela? s'enquit Selma en haussant les sourcils.

- Euh... comme on fréquente toutes les deux la chorale de l'école (commen ça y a pas de chorale à Poudlard?!), je pensais qu'on irait ensemble, balbutia Lily en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et pourquoi? fit Selma exaspérée. Tu ne sais pas où se situe la salle de musique?

Lily grimaça un rictus. Elle savait que Selma était une fille froide et distante mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier même si elle était élève à Serpentard, la maison rivale des Gryffondor où était Lily. Elle admirait surtout son style: Selma portait toujours des pantalons noirs qui mettaient en valeur sa silhouette gracile, des hauts noirs à la fois punk et gothique. Elle était vraiment très jolie et elle n'ignorait pas que même Sirius Black, qui pourtant ne portait pas les Serpentard dans son coeur, n'était pas indifférent à son charme. Selma Shadow était plutôt populaire parmi les Serpentard même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et auun avec qui elle passât du temps régulièrement. Son seul véritable ami semblait être son chat noir adoré qui la suivait partout et qu'elle appelait Gaara (oui je voulais mettre ce nom mdrr).

- Je pensais juste qu'on pouvait se tenir compagnie le temps de monter en salle de musique, dit Lily en rougissant légèrement, j'ai vu que tu y allais toujours toute seule...

- Et ça te dérange? grogna Selma d'un ton féroce.

- Non mais tant qu'à faire autant y aller toutes les deux! se rattrapa aussitôt Lily en souriant. D'autant plus qu'on commence à se connaître un peu...

Selma jeta un regard un peu étonné à la jolie rousse. Son sourire exprimait une infinie douceur. Selma se demandait comment était-elle capable de sourire comme ça; elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment cet accés de sympathie gratuite mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cela touchant.

- Tu es une drôle de fille, finit-elle par lui dire, je croyais que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne traînaient pas ensemble.

- Pff ce sont des préjugés idiots!

Et elles se rendirent ensemble en salle de musique pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily qui semblait sincèrement ravie d'être en compagnie de Selma. Durant le trajet jusqu'à leur but, elles parlèrent de chose et d'autres... enfin ce fut surtout Lily qui parla parce que Selma n'était pas particulièrement bavarde. La rouquine posait une pluie de question, la plupart du temps Selma laissait couler ou répondait évasivement. Elle ne fut pas mécontente d'arriver à la salle de musique pour pouvoir se débarrasser un peu de ce bâton de colle ambulant. _Elle n'est pas méchante, _songea Selma, _mais elle est bavarde!_ Le professeur Davina qui supervisait la chorale de Poudlard était une magnifique femme qui malgré ses cinquante-cinq ans révolus paraissait en faire beaucoup moins. Elle était rayonnante avec ses longs cheveux lisses d'un blond presque blanc et ses yeux tellement bleus qu'ils avaient un éclat hypnotique. C'était une femme assez stricte mais juste. Elle mettait beaucoup de coeur dans sa chorale qui lui valait de nombreux sarcasmes en salle des professeurs, qui jugeaient que le chant était une perte de temps pour els élèves. Désireuse de montrer à tous que le chant n'était pas un loisir sans intérêt elle n'hésitait pas à faire preuve d'une autorité et d'un franc-parler sans précédent. Fort heureusement Selma n'avait jamais fait les frais de ses répliques acides, elle était même considérée comme son meilleur élément. Davina adorait la voix de la jeune fille et la citait toujours en exemple, ce qui déplaisait fortement à l'adolescente qui détestait être prise pour un modèle.

- Tu as été fabuleuse comme chaque fois, Selma! s'exclama Lily à la fin de la séance de chant. Je suis sûre que tu vas être désignée comme solliste!

- N'importe quoi! siffla Selma en roulant des yeux. Il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui chantent bien mieux que moi!

- Tu veux rire? Tu sais que tu es la meilleure! Davina l'a encore répété aujourd'hui! insista Lily.

Selma préféra ne rien dire, elle ne savait jamais quoi répondre aux compliments et eut la réaction judicieuse de rester stoïque.

- Ce sera plutôt toi la solliste, assura-t-elle après hésitation, tu chantes aussi très bien.

- Je crois plutôt que ma voix aiguë casse les oreilles de la prof, plaisanta Lily hilare.

- Et puis tu es très à l'aise en public, ajouta Selma la mâchoire crispée, tu es fraîche et pétillante.

- Oh merci!! s'exclama Lily les yeux brillats de milliers d'étoile. C'est la première fois que tu me fais un aussi gentil compliment!!

- C'est bon ne t'emballe pas! maugréa Selma en toisant la gryffondor de ses yeux violets. Je peux être aimable quand je fais des efforts!

- Je n'en ai jamais douté! lança Lily avec sincérité. C'est pour ça que j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié discuter avec toi, tu n'es pas une fille superficielle et tu es gentille!

Et sur ces mots, elles se séparèrent car elles étaient arrivées dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Lily partit rejoindre ses copines à la table des Gryffondor tandis que Selma resta debout dans l'entrée, figée de stupeur par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lily avait parlé avec tellement de douceur et de franchise, elle était vraiment touchante. _Elle est tellement différente de toutes ces filles cyniques de Serpentard, _pensa la jeune fille en s'asseyant entre deux camarades de sa maison qui lui parlèrent aussitôt avec animation, _elle est douce... pourquoi est-elle gentille avec moi alors que je lui parle sèchement à longueur de temps?_ Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch des Serpentards, Jerry Aslan, la tira de sa rêverie:

- Hey Shadow! Tu as toujours l'intention de participer aux séléctions? demanda-t-il. Tu sais qu'elles ont lieu samedi.

- Demain quoi! remarque Selma en jouant avec sa fourchette. Bien sûr que je veux tenter ma chance!

- Tu ne devrais pas trop te faire d'illusion! railla Malefoy en face d'elle d'un ton goguenard. Tu es la seule fille à te présenter... tu crois faire le poids face à des garçons?

- S'ils sont tous aussi intelligents que toi, je pense que j'ai effectivement de bonnes chances; fit Selma avec lassitude.

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu la conversation éclatèrent de rire et Selma esquissa un magnifique sourire tout en défiant Malefoy du regard. Celui-ci se sentit gêné d'avoir été mis à mal par une fille et se leva de table sous les rires de ses compères. _Pff si je rejoins l'équipe de quidditch, je vais devoir le supporter à tous les entraînements!_ songea-t-elle en grimaçant.

Après ce dîner, elle regagna la salle commune de Serpentard, aussi lugubre mais animée qu'à l'ordinaire. Selma chercha un coin tranquille où se reposer et lire un bon livre mais tous les fauteuils étaient occupés hormis l'un au centre de la salle et à proximité de Malefoy et sa bande. N'étant pas folle au point de s'assoeir près de cet imbécile qui chercherait sans doute à prendre sa revanche sur la scène du dîner, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir et fut alpaguée au passage par Vladimir Avery, un ami de Malefoy, qui lui apporta un message inscrit sur un parchemin soigneusement roulé. La jeune fille hésita entre rire au nez d'Avery ou le prendre pour le jeter dans la première corbeille venue. Elle se décida à la fourrer dans sa poche à contrecoeur avant de se tourner vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, un garçon de sa classe petit, maigre et voûté avec une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs tombant et des yeux également noirs qui inspirait un profond sentiment de mal-être. Severus n'était pas très aimé des Serpentards et des élèves en général; la plupart se moquaient même ouvertement de lui. Selma, elle, ne s'était jamais moqué de lui mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour le défendre non plus. En fait elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé et n'en était pas malheureuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? questionna-t-elle en remarquant que le garçon l'observait avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Severus resta stoïque mais on sentait qu'il était intimidé.

- Tu as été grandiose avec Malefoy tout à l'heure, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

- Il faut bien le remettre à sa place de temps en temps, dit simplement Selma en haussant les épaules, et puis je n'ai pas été si grandiose que ça.

- En tout cas j'espère que tu réussiras les sélections demain malgré ce type, poursuivit Severus d'une voix douce, ça changerait un peu d'avoir une fille dans l'équipe... surtout quand on voit le niveau des garçons!

Selma sourit tout en regardant Severus avec stupéfaction. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé et avait toujours entendu dire que c'était un garçon froid et antipathique voire agressif or il apparaissait comme quelqu'un de chaleureux et agréable. De plus il l'encourageait vivement sans raison apparente... comme Lily.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? s'enquit-elle décidée à en avoir le coeur net.

- Ben parce que je le pense vraiment, marmonna Severus, il serait temps que quelqu'un fasse comprendre à Malefoy qu'il n'est pas le maître ici! Si tu es selectionnée demain, ce qu'il n'espère sûrement pas, cela prouvera que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme il le veut.

Selma n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle mais elle estima que les paroles de Severus n'étaient pas dénuées de bon sens. La perspective de donner une leçon à Malefoy la motiva davantage.

- Merci Severus! dit-elle avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Severus la regarda monter à son dortoit en murmurant pour lui-même un vague "de rien". La jeune fille constata que les trois filles qui partageaient sa chambre n'étaient pas encore là, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas; elle aimait s'endormir dans la tranquillité. Elle se déshabilla lentement en réflchissant à la journée de demain qui s'annonçait chargée. Lorsqu'elle eut passé sa nuisette, elle se dirigea vers son lit et y trouva Gaara qui jouait avec un morceau de parchemin froissé. _Le message de Malefoy!_ pensa-t-elle exasprérée. Avec l'apparition surprise de Severus, elle avait oublié de s'en débarrasser. Même en sachant qu'elle allait le regretter, elle le déplia et lut ce que ce stupide serpentard lui avait écrit:

_Alors comme ça tu penses que tu as l'étoffe d'une attrapeuse, Shadow?_

_Je sens qu'on va bien rire demain!_

_Je ne te souhaite pas bonne nuit, ni bonne chance et pourtant_

_tu en aurais eu besoin!_

_Malefoy_

_Quel est l'intérêt de ce message? _pensa la jeune fille avec lassitude. _Il doit être amoureux de moi! _Elle froissa le message qu'elle jeta sous son lit avant de se coucher. Aussitôt Gaara se jeta sur le parchemin pour le réduire en miettes tandis que l'adolescente sombrait dans le sommeil. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre que Malefoy lui avait tendu un piège.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu!! Laissez des coms pour donner votre avis s'il vous plaît!! Et dîtes moi ce qui ne vous plaît pas afin que je puisse faire mieux dans les prochianes chapitres à venir!


	2. Le chiffre de la malchance

Et voilà mon deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent! L'intrigue commence à se mettre en place, on aura même droit à une ébauche d'action lol. Merci beaucoup à Ely Malfoy de m'avoir posté le premier review !!

* * *

Gaara réveilla Selma le lendemain matin aux aurores comme à son habitude. Après une seconde de mauvaise humeur habituelle, elle fut reconnaissance à son chat de ce geste. Elle détestait de lever tard, dormir était pou elle une perte de temps. _Si seulement je pouvais me passer de cette activité! _songea-t-elle tout en prenant sa douche. Une fois habillée, elle se rendit dans la salle commune et réalisa que celle-ci était déjà bien animée malgré l'heure matinale pour un samedi matin. La majorité des personnes présentes étaient des filles mais Selma repéra quelques garçons notamment Severus. Tous semblaient l'attendre.

- On va t'encourager Shadow! lança Bellatrix Black avec un grand sourire. J'apprécie beaucoup Lucius mais je le trouve parfois un peu vieux jeu. Je sais qu'il considère qu'une fille n'a pas sa place dans une équipe de quidditch. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais vraiment que tu décroches ce poste d'attrapeuse. Toutes les filles de Serpentard sont avec toi!

Et Selma réalisa alors pour la première fois à quel point il y avait beaucoup de filles à Serpentard, trop à son goût. Elle préféra fuir cette foule dérangeante prétextant avoir besoin de prendre des forces. Bizarrement cette euphorie féminine perdura même dans la Grande Salle. La participation de Selma aux sélections de l'équipe de quidditch était considérée comme un véritable mouvement féministe et même les filles des autres maisons l'encourageaient en particulier Lily Evans, qui pourtant n'y connaissait pas grand chose au quidditch. Selma appréciait moyennement ces manifestations en son honneur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre d'attention général et toutes ces filles lui mettaient la pression; à tel point d'ailleurs qu'elle ne réussit pas à avaler une miette au grand désarroi de quelques copines de Serpentard qui tentaient de la forcer à avaler quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas faim! grogna Selma pour la énième fois lorsque Cynthia Jones, une camarade de dortoir, lui mit sous le nez une assiette d'oeufs brouillés. Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille!

Mais cette requête semblait insatisfaisable (euh ça se dit?). Agacée par l'agitation dont elle était victime, la jeune fille voulut s'en aller; elle attendrait juste de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de courrier et se sauverait sans demander son reste. Heureusement pour elle les hiboux ne tardèrent pas à arriver. La jeune fille reconnut aussitôt la chouette effraie qui appartenait à sa famille. Selma avait supplié à ses parents de la lui donner tant elle la trouvait jolie mais son père y était bien trop attaché et comme il le lui avait fait remarqué : "Tu as déjà Gaara". L'oiseau se posa avec grâce entre un pichet de lait et une assiette sale et tendit sa patte à laquelle était attaché une lettre qui ne pouvait être que de son frère, Aloysius. _J'avais oublié que nous étions le 2 aujourd'hui, _pensa Selma en écarquillant les yeux. Aloysius était son cadet de dix-huit mois et attachait une importance capitale aux symboles et traditions qu'il s'inventait. Il avait pour habitude, la coutume étrange d'écrire à sa soeur tous les deux du mois, prétendant que c'était un jour symbolique pour la famille. Sous prétetxe que Selma, sa mère, sa grand-mère et lui étaient nés chacun un 2 de différents mois, il pensait que ce jour était rempli de présage.

- Je t'écrirais tous les deux de chaque mois, avait promis Aloysius à sa soeur sur le quai de la gare de King's cross, le jour de sa première rentrée à Poudlard, parce que c'est un jour symbolique pour notre famille. Si tu ne reçois pas ma lettre... attends toi à voir de grands malheurs s'abattre!

- Voyons Louis (variante d'Aloysius) ! gronda leur mère sèchement. Ne fais pas peur à ta soeur comme ça!

Mais Selma lui avait ri au nez.

- Je ne crois pas à ces trucs là petit frère! fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et j'espère que tu m'écriras plus qu'une fois par mois! avait-elle ajouté avant de lui ébourrifer affectueusement les cheveux.

Aloysius était peut-être la seule personne à qui Selma vouait un amour véritablement sincère hormis sa mère. Son père, elle le détestait! Ce n'était qu'un sale aristocrate ruiné plein de préjugés qui attachait une importance sans commune mesure à la prétendue pureté du sang. Avant même que Selma ait l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, il lui parlait déjà de Serpentard et lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être une Shadow si elle n'était pas acceptée dans cette maison. La hargne et l'intélorance de son père avait fait naître en elle un véritable rejet pour cet univers et une fois aux prises avec le choixpeau magique, elle avait espéré au fond d'elle aller dans une autre maison; n'importe laquelle mais pas Serpentard... juste pour voir la tête de son père lorsqu'il l'apprendrait! Malheureusement elle avait quand même été envoyée chez les serpents où finalement elle avait fini par se plaire. Au fond peu importe la maison, seules les études comptaient.

Le véritable malheur était survenu l'été qui avait suivi sa première année à Poudlard: Aloysius avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard (le deux du mois d'août) non pas pour lui annoncer qu'il était accepté à l'école au contraire. La lettre terrible annonçait avec calme que Aloysius n'était pas apte à fréquenter Poudlard et pour cause: il était un cracmol! Bien que venant d'une famille de sorcier au sang-pur, il était totalement dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques et il ne le savait même pas. Il l'apprit ainsi en même temps que toute sa famille. Ce fut le choc! Depuis ce jour, Aloysius fut renié par son père et Selma développa une véritable haine à son égard. Comment pouvait-il traiter son propre fils si injustement? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était différent... mais rien de ce qu'on pouvait dire à Monsieur Shadow pour défendre Aloysius n'avait d'effet. C'était une tête brûlée. Selma le détestait cordialement pour toutes les souffrances qu'il avait infligées à son frère adoré.

Son esprit divaguait comme toujours vers ces sombres pensées tandis qu'elle sortit la lettre de son enveloppe rêveuse. C'est alors qu'elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture ronde et irrégulière de son cadet ce qui la laissa pantoise. Le mot était signé Lucius Malefoy! _Encore lui! _pensa Selma les yeux ronds. _Il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de gaspiller du parchemin! _(grave et l'écologie tu y as pensé!!) Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers la chouette qu'elle avait pris pour celle de sa famille. Toutes deux se ressemblaient beaucoup mais à bien regarder, il y avait quelques différences: le contour des yeux de celle-ci était grisâtre alors que celui de sa chouette était d'ordinaire blanc éclatant. Elle se désintéressa de l'animal pour lire le message de Malefoy. Il était très court:

_Rejoins moi à 8h30 devant les trois chênes!_

_Malefoy_

_Même pas de "s'il te plait" ou de "si ça ne te dérange pas"! _pensa Selma amusée en donnant des morceaux de toast à la chouette qui s'en alla à tire d'aile ravie. Elle regarda sa montre qui affichait 8h23 (précision maximale ) et se leva de table le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas être suivie. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir Malefoy mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait à une demie-heure des sélections. Elle sortit du château et se dépêcha de traverser dans le parc en ignorant les têtes étonnées qui se tournaient vers elle. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de s'engager dans la forêt. _Les trois chênes, _pesta-t-elle mentalement, _ce n'est pas la porte à côté!_ Elle songea que ce n'était peut-être pas bon signe de s'engager aussi loin, surtout pour se retrouver seule avec Malefoy. Puis elle se demanda si ce n'était pas précisément le défi que lui lançait le jeune Serpentard: et s'il cherchait à tester son courage? Peut-être que si elle n'allait pas au rendez-vous, il dirait au capitaine de l'équipe qu'elle était trop pureuse pour mériter sa place au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle fut aussitôt certaine d'avoir raison et prit le chemin des trois chênes d'un pas déterminé. _Tu ne m'auras pas Malefoy! _pensa-t-elle sans crainte.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au centre du triangle que formaient trois grands arbres penchés méchamment les uns vers les autres, ce qui valait à ce lieu le surnom de "trois chênes". Malefoy était déjà là, appuyé paisiblement contre l'un des trois troncs en se donnant des airs de mannequin. Il fallait avouer qu'il était très beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus foncés mais Selma le trouvait tellement arrogant que cela gâchait son charme à ses yeux.

- Alors tu es venue Shadow, dit-il en souriant sournoisement, je suis très impressionné.

- Pour qui me prends-tu Malefoy? cracha-t-elle furieuse.

- Pour une écervelée qui se croit au dessus des autres en jouant à la fille glaciale mais qui en fait rafole de la popularité, répondit cyniquement Malefoy d'une traite.

- T'en connaît un rayon là-dessus! siffla Selma avec mépris.

- Allons Shadow! fit Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. Je vois très bien que cette lubie de vouloir faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch, c'est un simple coup de pub pour te faire bien voir en me provoquant!

Selma regarda Malefoy avec stupéfaction.

- Mais t'es débile! s'emporta-t-elle en le pensant sincèrement. Tu crois que le monde tourne autour de toi ou quoi? Si je me présente aux sélections c'est parce que j'ai envie de jouer c'est tout! Je me fiche éperduement de toi!

Malefoy ne sourcilla point devant cet excès de mauvaise humeur au contraire: son sourire malicieux s'élargit.

- Tu as du caractère, dit-il avec un certain amusement, ça doit être divertissant de sortir avec une fille comme toi!

_Sortir avec moi? _releva Selma les yeux ronds. _Mais pour qui il se prend ce crétin?_

- Ecoute Shadow, ta provocation ne m'amuse plus! déclara-t-il d'un ton soudain autoritaire. J'ai une réputation à tenir dans cette école et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit ternie par une minable comme toi. Voilà ce que je te propose: renonce à te présenter aux sélections de quidditch et fais profil bas!

- Quoi? s'étrangla Selma dont les yeux déjà bien écarquillés s'élargir davantage. Et pourquoi te ferais-je ce plaisir?

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je raconterai à tout le monde que ton frangin n'est qu'un sale moldu et tu deviendras la risée de Serpentard comme ce brave Severus!

Selma devint livide mais ce n'était pas tout à fait à cause de la menace de Malefoy: _comment sait-il qu'Aloysius est un cracmol?_ se demanda-t-elle avec horreur.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Malefoy! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de crâner. Mon frère est un sorcier...

- Qui ne saurait même pas changer une aiguille en allumette, termina Malefoy d'un ton tranchant, n'essaie pas de le nier! Mon père connaît très bien Egide Shadow, ton père et il a découvert votre secret. Je serais toi je serais mort de honte à l'idée d'avoir un raté dans ma famille...

- C'est là notre grande différence, rétorqua Selma qui avait retrouvé son calme légendaire, je ne veux rien négocier avec toi! Je participerai aux éliminatoires et je compte bien gagner peu importe tes menaces!

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, admit Malefoy la mâchoire crispée, tu vas le regretter!

Et sans crier gare il sortit sa baguette et lança _expelliarmus _au moment où Selma sortiait la sienne. La jeune fille fut projeté contre l'un des trois chênes et se tapa violemment la tête. A moitié sonnée elle porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne et sentit un liquide poisseux immaculer ses doigts: elle saignait. _Eh ben! _pensa-t-elle. _C'est pas très chevaleresque de s'en prendre à une fille! _Elle voulut le lui faire remarquer mais elle fut interrompue dans son élan lorsque son adversaire leva à nouveau sa baguette prêt à lui jeter un second sort, le visage illuminé d'une joie cruelle. Selma était coincée mais décida de rester fière et stoïque comme à son habitude. Elle fixa Malefoy de son regard froid et attendit le sort. _Tu ne me fais pas peur! _pensa-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

* * *

Et voilà que va-t-il arriver à Selma? C'est dans le prochaine chapitre que tout bascule!! Laissez des coms svp (enfin si vous voulez bien sûr) 


	3. La mort sur mes lèvres

**Bon ben voilà mon troisième chapitre!! C'est le grand chambardement (façon de parler lol) j'espère que vous appréciez toujours!!**

bavardage pas intéressant: d'habitude je ne mets jamais d'héroïne fille (ne me demandez pas pourquoi) alors là ça me fait bizarre d'écrire avec Selma en personnage principal. Je ne fais pas beaucoup apparaître les maraudeurs alors que ce sont mes personnages préférés (mais jsuis à l'ouest ou quoi) je vais essayer de faire mieux par la suite.

* * *

Malefoy semblait plus menaçant que jamais, il lança d'un air de dément:

- _Endolo..._

Il était en train de lui lancer le sortilège Doloris. Selma frissona sentant déjà la plus immonde des tortures s'abattre sur elle mais cela ne se produisit pas car avant même d'avoir eu le temps de prononcer toute la formule, un éclair rouge le frappa et sa baguette lui échappa des mains allant ratterrir dans l'herbe. _J'ai un ange gardien! _pensa Selma le front ruisselant de sueur. Malefoy se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette mais n'attaqua plus Selma et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où était venu le sort: il n'y avait personne... du moins de visible.

- Montrez-vous! ordonna sèchement Malefoy.

Comme de bien entendu, personne ne répondit. Selma profita de l'inattention du serpentard pour chercher sa baguette magique à tâtons, la douleur lancinante à sa tête l'assomant toujours un peu. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sentir le petit bâton de bois aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, elle vit Malefoy s'en retourner vers elle.

- Si je retrouve ton garde du corps, dit-il d'un ton mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon, il subira le même sort que toi!

Et sur ces mots grandioses il s'apprêta à recommencer son attaque. La vue troublée par la douleur, Selma le vit à nouveau lever sa baguette mais au moment où il voulut prononcer la formule magique les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et ses doigts se mirent à trembler sur sa baguette. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?_ se demanda-t-elle en apercevant vaguement son visage changer d'expression comme s'il se crispait. Puis soudain elle sentit le froid vigoureux la saisir dans tout son être; c'était une sensation horrible qui lui était totalement étrangère mais dont elle aurait souhaité se débarrasser immédiatement. Elle vit Malefoy tituber comme s'il était aveuglé puis s'enfuir à toutes jambes en se cognant contre des branches d'arbres maladroitement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il avait disparu de son maigre champ de vision.

- Lu... Lucius? appela-t-elle paniquée en essayant de se mettre debout en vain.

Le froid la paralysait. Elle sentait une présence maléfique proche d'elle qui l'empêchait de faire un geste et qui s'insinuait en elle tel un poison. Au prix d'un effort méritoire, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui avait effrayé Malefoy et vit une immense et épouvantable créature flottante dans les airs encagoulée et dotée de longues mains putréfiées. Selma observa l'apparition avec effroi; elle n'avait jamais vu une créature dégager une telle aura maléfique et eut l'impression de plonger dans une incommensurable tristesse parrallèlement au froid qui la glaçait. C'était un détraqueur mais Selma n'aurait jamais pensé en voir un dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Le monstre encagoulé s'avança vers la jeune fille qui n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper; elle aurait voulu hurler mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour lui permettre d'émettre un son. _Tout est de la faute de Malefoy! _se dit-elle sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la créature qui n'était plus très loin d'elle. _Et dire qu'il s'est enfui comme un lâche!!_ Au fur et à mesure que le détraqueur se rapprochait, Selma se sentait perdre le contact avec la réalité. Son corps fut doucement soulevé du sol et attiré vers l'être surnaturel qui ouvrit ses bras squelettiques comme pour l'enlacer amoureusement. Elle se retrouva piégée et se mit sérieusement à paniquer. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle aurait tant voulu signaler sa présence mais elle était blessée, désarmée et prisonnière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la sentence qui ne se fit pas attendre: le détraqueur souleva son capuchon et Selma aperçut aussitôt une sorte de mâchoire hideuse qui s'approcha dangereusement de sa bouche. _Oh non!! _pensa-t-elle avec dégoût et horreur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'esquiver: l'orifice du détraqueur se posa sur sa bouche et la vida de son âme. Elle ne ressentit même pas de douleur mais se sentit quitter le monde des vivants.

Alors que tout semblait perdu pour la jeune fille, un éclair argenté survint brusquement et frappa le détraqueur de plein fouet. C'était un patronus: la créature lâcha Selma et disparut silencieusement sans un bruit comme elle était venue. La chute que fit Selma dans l'herbe glacée sembla prendre plusiers minutes. Celle-ci vit les ténèbres l'entourer; sa peau était devenue d'une pâleur spectrale et ses yeux violets étaient injectés de sang tandis que ses lèvres noircissaient. Elle resta allongée dans l'herbe inerte entre la vie et la mort jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un approche (je ne dirais pas qui, ça enleverait tout le suspense héhé) une fiole rempli d'une liquide blanc étincelant qu'il laissa couler sur la bouche sombre de la jeune fille comme des gouttes de lumière. En fait de lumière c'était véritablement de la vie que lui insufflait l'inconnu via sa potion miraculeuse.

oOoOoOoOo

- Selma?

Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux vitreux et fut agressée par un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les feuiles des arbres. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus clairs était accroupi auprès d'elle et semblait inquiet. La jeune fille prit alors conscience qu'elle était étendue dans l'herbe au milieu des trois chênes. Elle eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et d'un seul coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle revit le détraqueur et se redressa en position assise dans un sursaut.

- Où est-il? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

- Qui ça? s'étonna le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

Selma ne répondit rien, trop étonnée par un détail insolite: en touchant l'arrière de son crâne elle ne sentit pas la blessure que lui avait infligée Malefoy durant leur combat. Etait-il possible qu'elle eût rêvé la présence de ce détraqueur? Que tout cela ne fut qu'une farce de ce maudit serpentard pour l'empêcher de se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch? Le quidditch? Elle eut un nouveau sursaut.

- Quelle heure est-il? demanda-t-elle en agrippant le garçon par le col de son pull.

- Euh... neuf heures et quart, répondit i-celui en jetant un très bref coup d'oeil à sa montre, mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et se mit debout avant de se diriger vers le terrain de quidditch. _Oh là là je suis en retard! _songea-t-elle paniquée.

- Eh attends! la rappela le garçon en la rattrapant à grandes enjambées. Tu avais laissé laisser tomber ta baguette... je te l'ai ramassée!

Selma s'arrêta le temps de récupérer son bien, elle le remercia à peine d'un signe de tête.

- Tu vas où?

- Je t'en pose des questions? fit l'adolescente qui avait instantanément retrouvé toute sa froideur. Et d'abord qui es-tu et comment m'as-tu trouvé là?

- Ben je suis de la même année de toi, fit le garçon un peu véxé, je m'appelle Remus...

- Lupin, termina aussitôt la jeune fille, de Gryffondor!

- Oui, approuva celui-ci avec un joli sourire, je sais que tu participais aux sélections de Serpentard. Tout le monde te cherche partout... et c'est moi qui t'ait trouvé!

- Drôle d'idée de venir me chercher aux trois chênes, marmona Selma en haussant les épaules, en tout cas merci pour ton aide!

- Mais euh... sans vouloir être indiscret... qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

- C'est indiscret! répliqua illico Selma en s'éloignant. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vue évanouie s'il te plaît!

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien? insista Remus. Tu as l'air un peu pâle...

Mais Selma avait déjà disparu en courant. _Je suis __très__ en retard!! _pesta-t-elle mentalement. _Ils doivent tous penser que je me suis dégonflée... ah ce Malefoy, il doit bien s'amuser!!!_ Mais elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait...

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini!! Laissez moi une petite review please pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu!!**


	4. Avis de tempête

**Je suis super contente des reviews que vous me laissez, ça me donne une de ces motivations!!! Voici donc mon quatrième chapitre, j'aurais du le faire un peu plus long pour mettre tout ce que je voulais mais j'ai préféré le raccourcir sinon il aurait été interminablement ennuyeux. **

Bon ça parle pas mal de quidditch dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même...

* * *

- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps! pesta Aslan en voyant Selma apparaître dotée d'un balai qu'elle avait emprunté dans les vestiaires en dernière minute. On pensait que tu avaislaissé tomber!

- C'est mal me connaître! ronchonna Selma en foudroyant Malefoy du regard.

A sa grande surprise celui-ci détourna les yeux l'air soudain embarrassé. _Bien fait! _songea-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction en enfourchant sa vieille étoile filante et décollant sans demander son reste. Elle volait avec grâce et légèreté et reçut aussitôt des applaudissements qui la firent sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et réalisa alors que Lily et Remus avaient pris place dans les gradins côtés Gryffondors. Ils étaient d'ailleurs pratiquement les seuls de cete maison à être là; les autres lions étaient trois garçons dont Selma reconnut parmi eux James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école.

Côté Serpentard en revanche, le gradin était bondé et occupé majoritairement par des filles mais on pouvait apercevoir des garçons venus soit pour encourager la jeune fille, soit pour se moquer d'elle comme Rosier et Wilkes, des amis de Malefoy.

Selma se plaça au centre du terrain avec les autres apprentis joueurs et attendit les instructions du capitaine qui jouait au poste de batteur comme Malefoy. La jeune fille évalua rapidement des yeux ses concurrents et eut la surprise de voir Severus.

- Tu joues au quidditch? lui demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres mais celui-ci n'eut pas le loisir de répondre.

- Bon; dit-il à califourchon sur son balai et au centre du cercle formé par les joueurs, il y a du travail! Je sais que vous êtes tous ici avec un espoir de poste particulier. Vous savez que je suis là pour recruter un pousrsuivieur, un gardien de but et un attrapeur. Avant de commencer, qui souhaite un poste de poursuiveur?

La plupart des mains se levèrent à la grande satisfaction d'Aslan.

- Parfait! s'exclama-t-il ravi. Vous utiliserez la partie gauche du terrain. Malfeoy va vous passer le souaffle et vous tenterez de marquer le plus de buts possibles. Essayez le poste de gardien à tour de rôle à moins qu'il y ait des gens qui veulent expressément garder les buts...

Il y eut effectivement des prétendants au titre, le sourire du capitaine s'élargit tandis qu'il regarda les joueurs s'éloigner. Il se tourna alors vers les derniers qui n'avaient pas bougé et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'au nombre de trois: Selma, Severus et un garçon aux cheveux rouges en pics.

- Bien, fit Aslan en se frottant les mains d'un air enthousiaste, je suppose que vous voulez tous les trois être attrapeur?

- Ouais, lança le garçon aux cheveux rouges tandis que Severus et Selma se contentaient d'acquiescer poliment.

- Bon c'est très facile, dit le capitaine Jerry, je lâche le vif d'or et le premier qui l'attrape gagne le poste!

- Effectivement ce n'est pas dur à comprendre, marmona Selma pour elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de passer le test, s'écria soudain le garçon aux cheveux rouges, tu peux me donner le poste tout de suite!

- Pourquoi Jack? s'enquit Jerry avec méfiance.

- Ben parce que ces deux-là n'ont aucune chance! fit le dit Jack en pointant son doigt vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs et la jeune fille.

- Quoi??? s'étranglèrent ces deux-là d'une même voix indignée.

- Ben oui, continua Jack avec assurance, tout le monde sait que Rogue tient à peine sur un balai et Shadow n'est qu'une fille...

- Connard! siffla Selma avant même d'avoir pu se retenir.

Severus en revanche ne se défendit pas et rougit. Jack venait de toucher un point sensible: il était vrai qu'il était très mauvais sur un balai, d'ailleurs il jalousait bien assez le talent de James Potter, cependant il n'avait jamais enfoui son rêve de pouvoir un jour jouer dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Chaque année il tentait sa chance au poste d'attrapeur en vain. En d'autres circonstances, Selma l'aurait sans doute encourager mais comme en l'occurence, elle briguait le même poste, ils allaient devoir être rivaux. Aslan fusilla Jack du regard.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi! dit-il d'un ton de reproche. J'espère que tu es aussi attrapeur que vantard!

- Moi je trouve que ce qu'il dit est très juste, chuchota Malefoy qui passait par là à l'oreille de son capitaine.

- Lucius tu ne devrais pas être en train de surveiller les futurs poursuiveurs?

- Euh... étant donné qu'ils sont plus nombreux, je pensais que tu serais mieux qualifié que moi pour les dépatager avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Laisse moi gérer les attrapeurs en herbe!

Jerry réfléchit quelques secondes à la proposition tandis que Severus et Selma échangèrent un regard mal assuré. Tous deux n'étaient pas très aimés de Malefoy, si ce dernier était désigné pour choisir lequel des trois aurait le poste, Jack serait largement favorisé. Hélas le capitaine finit par dire:

- D'accord je te laisse les attrapeurs mais essaie d'être partial s'il te plaît!

- Pour qui me prends-tu? s'offusqua Malefoy, ce qui amena Severus et Selma à échanger un nouveau regard plein de compréhension mutuelle.

Aslan haussa les épaules avec éloquence et partit à toute allure vers l'autre côté du terrain. Malefoy sourit aux trois adolescents qui lui répondirent par diverses réactions.

- Allez vous positionnez! ordonna-t-il soudain d'un ton mi-autoritaire mi-sarcastique. Je vais chercher le vif d'or.

Selma et ses deux compères obtempérèrent sans faire d'objection. Le temps que Malefoy s'acquitte de sa tâche, l'adolescente en profita pour parler à Severus.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu te présentais aux sélections, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendu de Jack qui tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir de les écouter, pourquoi m'as-tu encouragé hier soir?

- Je ne savais pas que j'allais me présenter, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête d'un air coupable, quand on a vu que tu n'arrivais pas sur le terrain... plusieurs srpentards se sont moqués de toi... alors j'ai voulu... défendre ton honneur... j'en avais plus qu'assez des sarcasmes de Malefoy!

- Tu as fait ça pour me défendre?? releva Selma avec surprise.

Rogue baissa la tête et ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux, masquant partiellement son visage. Selma ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation agréable en réalisant que quelqu'un l'avait défendu. Pour une fois que quelqu'un n'hésitait pas à s'opposer à ce dictateur de Malefoy! _Et dire que je considérais Severus comme un type antipathique et désagréable! _regretta la jeune fille. Il s'avérait bien plus doux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et se demanda pourquoi James Potter et Sirius Black le prenaient comme bouc émissaire. Elle voulut même lui poser la question mais Malefoy choisit cet instant pour revenir avec le vif d'or. Selma et Severus s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et Malefoy lâcha dans la nature la petite sphère d'or munie d'ailes. La compétition commençait.

Dès les premières secondes on put voir les différences de niveau: Jack était le plus rapide (grâce à son astiqueur 7, le même que James Potter), Selma la plus agile et Severus... ben le plus mauvais. Il avait effectivement des problèmes d'équilibre doublés d'un léger vertige apparent et la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il valait mieux pour sa sécurité qu'il abandonne avant de se casser quelque chose. Malheureusement maintenant qu'il était lancé, Severus n'allait certainement s'avouer vaincu et risquer d'être la risée de Serpentard (être celle de Gryffondor lui suffisait largement). Ainsi l'attention de Selma fut d'abord dirigée vers le jeune homme pour s'assurer qu'il ne chutait pas au détriment du vif d'or que Jack coursait impitoyablement. _Il va finir par l'avoir le premier, _pensa l'adolescente les dents serrées, _je ne pourrais jamais le prendre de vitesse avec cette vieille étoile filante! _

Par chance (ou malchance, ça dépend comment on prend la chose) au moment où Jack s'apprêtait à se saisir de l'objet, Severus apparut devant lui avec une telle vitesse que même lui ne semblait pas savoir comment il avait atterri là; sans doute avait-il perdu le contrôle de son balai. L'effet de cette apparition ne se fit pas attendre: Jack dut dévier sa trajectoire pour éviter la collision ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre de vue le vif d'or. Le public croyant qu'il avait fait exprès se mit à applaudir côté Serpentard. Chez les Gryffondor, c'était plutôt l'hilarité qui l'emportait: James, Sirius et un garçon rondouillet riaient à gorge déployée de la maladresse du jeune serpentard.

- Bien joué Severus! lança Selma tandis que celui-ci voletait cahin-caha vers elle sans très bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Tu vas me payer ça abruti! cracha Jack en fonçant sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs sans pitié.

- Attention! hurlèrent plusieurs élèves dans le public pris de panique.

Voyant que Jack n'allait pas hésiter à provoquer un accident pour se venger, Selma fonça s'interposer entre les deux garçons et percuta le rouquin de plein fouet pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Severus. Malheureusement ce dernier étant trop près d'eux au moment du choc, il fut déséquilibré et tomba de son balai pou se rattraper de justesse au manche à deux mains suspendu dans le vide. Il cria pour qu'on vienne l'aider mais personne ne l'entendit trop fasciné par la course-poursuite aérienne qui venait de s'engager entre Selma et Jack. Celle-ci changeait sans cesse de trajectoire mais il avait un balai bien trop rapide et finissait toujours par la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle vit sa main se refermer sur le manche de bois de son véhicule, elle pâlit.

- Lâche moi imbécile! invectiva-t-elle en se mettant debout sur le manche avant de se faire saisir la jambe.

Mais Jack se contenta de sourire et fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier apparemment à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Craignant un mauvais coup, selma ne réfléchit pas et envoya son pied violemment dans l'estomac du serpentard qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin avec une grimace de douleur. Libéré de sa prise, la jeune fille put repartir à la recherche du vif d'or lorsqu'elle vit que Severus était en difficulté. Elle voulut voler jusqu'à lui pour lui porter secours mais Jack la devança sous le regard sardonique de Malefoy qui semblait se délecter du spectacle. Les spectateurs poussèrent un cri d'horreur en voyant le garçon aux cheveux rouges percuter son malheureux compère en detresse. Severus lâcha sa prise sous l'effet de la douleur commença à chuter. Jack le saisit par la col de sa chemise et se précipita vers le sol un sourire terrifiant de cruauté aux lèvres. Pendant une fraction de seconde inespérée, Selma avait pensé que l'affreux se contentait de déposer son concurrent au sol avant de reprendre l'épreuve mais elle se trompait: Lorsque Jack ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du sol, il envoya brusquement Rogue s'écraser contre l'un des gradins traversant le bois sous la violence du choc. L'adolescent disparut sous un monticule de planches de bois et ne remua plus.

- SEVERUS !! glapit Selma en piquant de toute la vitesse de son balai vers le sol avant de se poser et de foncer vers le tas de bois pour l'aider à se dégager.

_Oh non! _pensa-t-elle livide. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas blessé! _Tandis qu'elle poussait les lourdes planches pour sortit Severus, une sensation trsè étrange s'empara d'elle mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'en soucier, elle avait autre chose à penser.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini!! J'espère que vous avez aimé... oui? non? à vous de me le dire, les reviews sont là pour ça!!


	5. Out of control

**eh bien ça y est voici le chapitre 5!! Et enfin le titre commence à être justifié mdrrr. J'avais décidé de ne mettre en place sa malédiction que plus tard mais finalement... j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite! Désolé pour le titre du chapitre, je sais qu'il est nul, j'essaierai d'en trouver un mieux pour le suivant!**

* * *

Selma réussit enfin à apercevoir Severus sous le monticule de bois. Il semblait dans un état déplorable. La jeune fille s'agenouilla auprès de lui pour prendre son pouls. _Ouf! Il respire encore! _pensa-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle se redressa alors et se tourna vers Jack qui avait atterri sur la pelouse et avançait vers elle, un sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

- Alors il est encore entier ton petit Rogounet (ça vient de rogue pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris mdrr) ? railla-t-il.

L'adolescente le toisa avec répulsion.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Il ne t'avait rien fait... ou du moins rien qui ne méritait un tel traitement!

- Mais si voyons, répondit Jack sans la moindre gêne, il a essayé de jouer au plus malin en montant sur un balai. Je n'ai fait que le remettre à sa place. Il ne doit pas oublié qu'il n'est qu'un sale bâtard au sang-mêlé et qu'il ne représentera jamais les Serpentards... que ce soit dans l'équipe de quidditch ou d'une quelconque autre manière!

Ce langage laissa Selma bouche bée. Comment était-il possible que des gens fûssent si intolérants? Qu'est-ce qui dérangeait tant ce Jack dans le fait que Severus eût le sang-mêlé? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez les Serpentards? La jeune fille eut les larmes qui montèrent au bord de ses yeux et bien qu'elle ne pleura pas, Jack remarqua son trouble.

- Oh mais regardez moi ça! lança-t-il avec une moue faussement compatissante. Elle va pleurer la froide et stoïque Selma Shadow! On devrait l'appeler _Snivellette_ comme ça elle fera la paire avec son super pote Snivellus!!

Plus Jack parlait, plus des rires s'élevaient de part et d'autres du terrain, Malefoy était celui qui riait le plus fort mais il était directement suivi par James Potter et Sirius Black qui se réjouissaient de ce qui était arrivé à Rogue. Selma en revanche sentait monter en elle une colère incommensurable et dévastatrice. Ce ton sardonique, ces paroles injurieuses et blessantes... il parlait comme son père! Avec le même irrespect et la même cruauté. La jeune fille sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps.

- Tu vas voir qui va pleurnicher sale type! invectiva-t-elle hors d'elle.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Sa baguette lui sauta des mains. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Malefoy mais ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui accorder un regard. Jack par contre se tourna vers lui pour le remercier d'un signe de la main. _Evidemment les malfaiteurs s'associent! _songea-t-elle avec dégoût. Jack s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras; Selma en eut un frisson.

- T'aurais pas du faire ça ma belle! dit-il en sortant sa propre baguette magique. Je n'aime pas beaucoup faire du mal aux filles mais pour toi je ferai une exception!

A cet instant Remus n'y tint plus et se leva prêt à sauter de son gradin pour aller lui porter secours. C'était son rôle de préfet d'empêcher ce genre d'accident mais son ami Peter le retint par le bras.

- Ne t'en mêle pas Remus! conseilla-t-il gravement. Ce sont des histoires de Serpentards!

- Mais il va lui faire du mal! glapit le jeune loup-garou intrépide.

- Et alors? fit Sirius avec mépris. Elle l'a cherché non? C'est une amie de Rogue...

- Ouais et les amis de nos ennemis ne sont pas spécialement nos amis, grommela James les bras croisés.

- Mais vous êtes fous? s'écria Remus effaré. On laisse quelqu'un se faire maltraiter sans rien faire.

- Ben quand elle se sera faite corriger, elle arrêtera peut-être de chercher les ennuis, dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

Assis près d'eux, Lily les regarda avec dégoût et se leva d'un bond en sortant sa baguette.

- Moi je te suis Remus! déclara-t-elle déterminée.

- Quoi? s'exclama James sans en croire ses yeux. Lily non! Ne fais pas ça!

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Potter! rugit-elle avant d'emboîter le pas à Remus.

En bas Jack continuait de narguer Selma en resserrant sa pression autour de son bras. _Il me fait mal, _gémit celle-ci. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans tout son corps. C'était une douleur extraordinairement insupportable comme si on lui arrachait les entrailles et qu'on lui glaçait le sang. Elle voulut crier mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge comme lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé face au détraqueur... le détraqueur? Mais il n'y avait pas eu de détraqueur... n'avait-elle pas subi une farce de Malefoy? Elle ne fut plus sûre de rien tout à coup. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle souffrait le martyr comme si c'était sa propre haine qui se transformait en poison, sa colère la consummait. _Pitié arrêtez ça c'est insupportable! _pensa-t-elle tandis que des larmes brûlantes roulaient malgré elle sur ses joues. Elle vit alors Jack grimacer comme si ce qu'il voyait était passablement répugnant.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu pleures des larmes de sang!!!!!! hurla-t-il.

A la mention du sang, il y eut plusieurs cris parmi les spectateurs. Les élèves se penchaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour essayer de mieux voir mais ils restaient encore trop loin. Horrifié par cette vision Jack voulut s'écarter de la jeune fille mais il ne put lâcher son bras comme si sa main était pétrifiée sur son bras. Il regarda succéssivement sa main qui n'obéissait plus et le visage pâle et ensanglanté de Selma avant de pousser un cri déchirant en se démenant comme un diable pour se libérer. Il hurlait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'il était soumis au sortilège Doloris et il fallait avouer que la vérité était proche: en réalité Jack était en train de récupérer la douleur de l'adolescente comme si elle la lui transférait par enchantement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait sa douleur diminuer, elle la sentait parallèlement s'accroître dans le corps de son ennemi.

Selma étai paniquée. Elle aurait voulu stopper ce phénomène mais elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle n'avait même pas conscience de faire quelque chose. Elle avait juste la sensation de s'extirper un venin du corps et de vider l'autre de son énergie. Illuminée d'un éclair de vivacité, elle eut l'idée sotte de stpper le processus en envoyant son poing dans la figure de Jack de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci s'étala au sol un bon mètres plus loin, le corps secoué de spasmes inquiétant. Depuis les gradins, les élèves étaient pétrifiés.

- Vous avez vu ça??? glapit James les yeux ronds.

- Selma! lança soudain la voix de Remus en faisant irruption avec Lily dans le stade.

- Ne reste pas là! hurla celle-ci en se tournant vers lui.

Trop tard! Elle sentit une rafale incontrôlée de son énergie dévastatrice lui échapper pour frapper Remus qui tomba à genoux au sol la tête entre ses mains comme si quelqu'un hurlait dans se tête. Lily recula avec prudence incapable de détacher ses yeux de son amie qui devenait de plus en plus pâle et terrifiée comme si elle mourrait. _Elle est encore plus paumée que nous! _pensa Lily. _Il faut l'aider! _Mais elle ne put rien faire car elle se sentit soudain emplie d'un froid glacial venu de nulle part qui la vida instantanément de toutes ses forces. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lily eut la soudaine et inexplicable envie de se mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

- Lily, bredouilla Selma d'une voix faible en voyant des larmes inexorables couler le long des joues de la jolie rousse.

_C'est moi qui suis en train de semer le malheur! _pensa la jeune serpentard qui avait tellement peur qu'elle en aurait attrapé des cheveux blancs. _Il faut que je m'éloigne de cette foule! _Mais au moment où elle voulut prendre la fuite, elle paerçut Malefoy et sa haine remonta en flèche. Elle tituba alors vers lui, les yeux pleurant toujours du sang et exprimat toute sa rage.

- C'est...

Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer à cause du froid dans son corps. Malefoy grimaça de dégoût en la voyant approcher et recula comme l'avait fait Lily mais Selma avançait résolument d'un pas tellement vacillant qu'elle pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

- C'est de ta faute! cracha-t-elle. Ce qui m'arrive... c'est à cause de toi!!

Malefoy dégaina sa baguette comme un pistolet succombant à la panique mais la lâcha aussitôt en tombant à genoux au sol en proie à une douleur comparable à celle qu'avait ressenti Remus. Il diminuait progressivement comme s'il ployait sous le regard haineux de son adversaire. Depuis le gradin des Gryffondors, Les trois maraudeurs étaient suffoqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

- C'est... incroyable! balbutia James qui avait ensorcelé ses lunettes afin de voir plus loin et d'avoir droit au détail de la scène. On dirait que Shadow jette un sort à Malefoy sans baguette magique!

- Aucun sorcier ne peut faire ça! fit remarquer Sirius. Ou pas un sort aussi puissant et pas une fille de ce niveau!!

- Et elle se contente pas de s'en prendre à Malefoy, glapit Peter, elle terrasse tout sur son passage! Regardez! Remus et Lily ont été touché!

- Quoi??? s'écria James en dardant ses yeux sur sa belle. Elle a osé touché à un cheveu de Lily... elle va voir!

- Non Cornedrue! lança Sirius. Si tu y vas, tu vas subir aussi un de ces sorts bizarres! Il faut arrêter cette cinglée de serpentard avant qu'elle ne tue Malefoy...

- Après qu'elle ne tue Malefoy ça serait pas de refus, marmona Peter sombrement.

Selma n'avait plus conscience de rien, elle voyait Malefoy souffrir devant ses yeux de la même douleur qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant et se surprit à en être satisfaite. _Il le mérite, _se disait-elle, _après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir!_ Aslan apparut soudain, toujours perché sur son balai à quelques mètres de la scène de torture. Il fit un rapide tour d'horizon et vit consécutivement Severus au milieu de débris de bois, Remus étalé par terre l'air faible, Lily qui tentait d'arrêter ses sanglots incessants, Jack inanimé et enfin Selma avançant comme un zombie vers un Malefoy agonisant. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard prit bien soin de rester à bonne distance de la fille puis sortit sa baguette et clama un magistral:

- _Stupéfix! _

Selma entendit distinctement cette formule et tourna la tête. Elle vit alors arriver sur elle l'éclair rouge et ne put rien faire pour l'éviter. Elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol.

* * *

**Ca y est c'est la fin!! C'est promis maintenant j'arrête avec le quidditch (vous devez commencer à en avoir marre lol) et je commence avec les galère pour Selma. J'espère que vous ne me trouviez pas trop sadique avec elle parce que elle n'a pas fini d'en baver. Une petite review pour la soutenir... et pis moi aussi par la même occasion XD (raah je dis n'imp là nn?)**


	6. Cherchons la solution ensemble

**voilà voilà sixième chapitre (gasp déjà lol) pour la suite je suis désolée mais il va falloir attendre un peu parce que je vais ralentir mon rythme d'écriture au profit d'une autre histoire (celle de myaavi pour ceux qui la connaisse) que j'ai un peu trop délaissé récemment.**

* * *

Selma se réveilla dans le décor clair et apaisant de l'infirmerie: c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'ambiance des instituts médicaux pourtant cette infirmerie avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Ah tu es réveillée! lança une voix féminine.

Selma sursauta et s'aperçut qu'une femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés s'affairait auprès d'elle.

- Comment te sens-tu? interrogea Madame Pomfresh.

- Je ne sais pas, marmona Selma d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux.

_Oh mes mains sont affreusement blanches! _constata-t-elle avec une grimace en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses doigts aussi blafards que s'ils étaient enduits de craie. Elle ne mentait pas: elle se trouvait dans un état indescriptible: elle ne pouvait répondre "mal" car elle ne soufrait aucunement mais elle n'était pas pétillante de vitalité pour autant. Physiquement elle ne ressentait rien du tout, comme si elle était exempt de toute forme de sensation. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune chaleur, ni fraîcheur comme si elle était faite de plâtre.

- C'est l'effet de la potion d'engourdissement que je t'ai donnée, expliqua l'infirmière d'une voix douce lorsque Selma eût posé la question, ça devrait passer dans quelques minutes.

Selma se sentit soulagée de cete nouvelle. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à trouver quelqu'un mais elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une chambre à part. Par la porte entrouverte, elle aperçut la salle "dortoir" où s'étendaient plusieurs rangées de lits dont certains étaient occupés, la jeune fille crut apercevoir les cheveux noirs de Severus. _On m'a isolé_, pensa-t-elle le coeur serré, _sans doute à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur le terrain de quidditch! _Tout lui revenait en mémoire: elle se souvint de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était mise en colère contre Jack... puis des phénomènes inexplicables qui avaient suivi. Que s'était-il exactement passé? Quelqu'un le savait-il? Parce qu'en ce qui concernait Selma, celle-ci n'en avait aucune idée. Elle gardait juste en mémoire la scène avec le détraqueur qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme si ces deux évènements étaient liés. _Alors je n'avais pas rêvé! _se dit-elle en réfléchissant, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. _Il y avait bien un détraqueur à Poudlard... et il m'a embrassée! _A cette pensée la jeune fille fut prise de nausée.

- Tout va bien? demanda Madame Pomfresh d'une voix inquiète. Tu es très pâle, tu sais...

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure? demanda froidement Selma en ignorant la question de l'infirmière.

Cette dernière poussa un soupir accompagné d'une moue ennuyée.

- Personnellement je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle, j'ai entendu plusieurs versions toutes aussi loufoques les unes que les autres. Apparemment tu as eu une crise... mais j'ignore totalement de quoi. Les témoins qui ont assisté à la scène m'ont décrit quelque chose dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce phénomène ne relève pas de ma compétence, tu vas devoir en parler avec le directeur. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Rejoins-le quand tu te sentiras mieux!

- D'accord! acquiesça docilement Selma qui se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler à Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Elle regarda l'infirmière s'éloigner et la rappela au dernier moment pour lui demander:

- Combien de personnes sont alitées à cause de moi?

- Euh..., bredouilla Mme Pomfresh dubitative, ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute...

- Combien? répéta Selma les dents serrées et d'un ton glacial qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son ton habituel.

- Eh bien messieurs Jack Nott, Lucius Malefoy et Remus Lupin... il y a également Severus Rogue mais c'est à cause de sa chute.

Selma fut prise de vertige: elle venait d'envoyer inconsciemment trois personnes à l'infirmerie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle découvre ce qu'il lui était arrivé et s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

- Comment vont-ils? s'inquiéta-t-elle , prise d'un affreux sentiment de culpabilité.

- Ils ne sont pas en danger rassurez-vous! dit l'infirmière d'une voix douce. Monsieur Lupin et Monsieur Nott sont déjà réveillés, ils devraient même bientôt sortir... les amis de Lupin sont auprès de lui en ce moment.

- Et Severus et Malefoy?

- Monsieur Rogue a violemment heurté le sol, j'ai guéri ses fractures et son traumatisme crânien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, nul doute qu'il sera en pleine forme!

Selma eut un sourire soulagé qui s'effaça aussitôt en voyant l'infirmière hésitante. Elle avait très envie de lui demander encore comment se portait Malefoy mais elle ne voulait pas faire preuve de trop d'insistance. Heureusement Mme Pomfresh se décida elle-même à répondre.

- En ce qui concerne monsieur Malefoy, je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu plus inquiète! confessa-t-elle avec gravité. Je n'ai jamais eu à examiner un cas comme celui-là. J'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir mais si ça ne suffit pas, il faudra passer à des soins de niveau supérieur dont je ne dispose pas.

- Comment ça? fit Selma en écrquillant les yeux. Vous voulez dire qu'il irait à Ste mangouste?

- J'espère ne pas devoir en arriver à cette extrêmitié, soupira Mme Pomfresh avec lassitude, mais il ne faut pas exclure cette possibilité.

Selma déglutit avec difficulté et fut prise d'une envie irréversible de se sauver loin de Poudlard. Après ce qui s'était produit, elle doutait de recevoir encore beaucoup d'encouragements de la part de ses camarades: Lily, Remus Lupin... elle doutait fort d'avoir encore droit à leur sympathie... tout comme elle doutait de bénéficier du poste d'attrapeuse. Elle en était là dans ses sombres pensées lorsque Mc Gonagall fit irruption dans sa chambre la mine soucieuse. Selma fut prise d'inquiétude.

- Selma Shadow? demanda inutilement la directrice-adjointe.

Celle-ci approuva d'un bref hochement de tête avant de poser son regard sur un point fixe par dessus l'épaule de la femme pour éviter d'avoir à soutenir ses yeux d'aigle perçants.

- Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles, annonça le professeur Mc Gonagall d'un ton autoritaire et pourtant sincèrement anxieux, le directeur voulait venir vous voir en personne mais il a beaucoup de travail. Cela dit il tient absolument à vous parler. Je suis donc venue vous chercher... comment vous sentez-vous?

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se sentait obligé de poser cette question? Elle était dans l'incapacité totale d'apporter une réponse satisfaisante. Elle se contenta donc de hausser les épaules d'un air dubitatif sans s'autoriser un sourire. Mc Gonagall poussa un léger soupir.

- Vous nous avez causé du souci mademoiselle, dit-elle d'un ton qui exrpimait plus de la lassitude que du reproche, cette affaire demande à être éclarcie... pourriez-vous expliquer ce qui s'est produit?

Selma secoua la tête en guise de dénégation. Si seulement Mc Gonagall avait pu s'entretenir avec Mme Pomfresh avant de venir la harceler! Elle aurait su ainsi qu'il était bien inutile de lui poser toutes ces questions! L'enseignante en métamorphose chercha à croiser le regard de la jeune fille qui gardait résolument ses yeux rivés sur son point au mur. Pour ne pas montrer à Mc Gonagall qu'elle l'évitait, elle se dessinait mentalement des vifs d'or sur le mur afin d'obliger ses pupilles à ne pas rester statiques. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant et glacial, la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor finit par se lever de son siège au chevet de Selma.

- Inutile de faire attendre le professeur Dumbledore plus longtemps! déclara-t-elle fermement. Vous pouvez vous lever?

Selma hésita: elle le pouvait assurément mais en avait-elle envie? Quitter cette chambre si douillette et tranquille pour aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore impliquait de passer devant Remus Lupin et sa bande, la bande de Malefoy sans parler de tous les élèves dans les couloirs qui avait vu ou eu vent de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de quidditch. Tous allaient sans doute la regarder de travers, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à affronter tout ça... mais encore moins à l'avouer à ce mur de glace qu'était le professeur Mc Gonagall. En guise de réponse, elle fit quelque chose de très sot mais qui résolvait bien des problèmes, elle disparut sous sa couette! Mc Gonagall parut choquer par son attitude.

- Mademoiselle Shadow, que vous vous enfermiez dans le silence, je peux comprendre mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de...

- Laissez Minerva! Je m'en occupe!

Selma sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre en reconnaissant cette voix. Elle émergea de sous ses couvertures intimidée et plongea d'emblée ses yeux dans les yeux bleus pétillants d'Albus Dumbledore. Etrangement, elle avait beau s'être sentie pétrifiée à l'idée de l'affronter quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent qu'elle avait croisé son regard, toute trace d'anxiété l'avait quitté. Dumbledore paraissait être une personne chaleureuse et compréhensive... bien plus que le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui pourtant n'avait pas une once de méchanceté. Celle-ci regarda le directeur avec stupéfaction.

- Albus... je pensais que vous étiez occupé, balbutia-t-elle.

- J'ai réussi à me libérer Minerva, répondit le directeur avec un sourire serein, je ne pouvais plus attendre pour voir cette jeune fille. Je me doutais qu'elle refuserait de venir jusqu'à moi alors je viens à elle...

- Monsieur le directeur, prévint alors l'infirmière, je tiens à vous préciser que cette adolescente est encore sous le choc donc vous seriez gentil de ne pas la brusquer!

- J'en prends note PomPom! (ça me fait claquer le "pompom" ptdrr) lança Dumbledore d'un ton conciliant. J'aimerais juste parler avec elle en tête à tête.

Selma resta stoïque tandis que les deux femmes quittaient la pièce d'un pas contrarié: d'un côté elle était contente de ne pas voir Mc Gonagall, de l'autre la présence de l'infirmière, pour qui elle éprouvait un peu de sympathie, ne l'aurait pas dérangé pour autant. Il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant à se retrouver seule avec le grand Albus Dumbledore!

- Alors, commença le directeur d'un ton paisible, j'imagine que tu sais la question que je vais te poser...

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant les sélections de quidditch, devina Selma d'un ton agacé.

Elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'engager la conversation de manière si agressive mais Dumbledore ne tint pas rigueur à son élève du ton qu'elle avait employé et la regarda avec étonnement avant de dire d'un ton paisible.

- Non, même pas! Je le sais déjà. En fait je voulais plutôt d'abord savoir si tu allais bien. On s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi!

Selma ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle s'était demandé si dans cette affaire quelqu'un se souviait autant d'elle que des malheureux qui avaient été victimes de son étrange crise. Dumbledore venait exactement de prononcer les mots qu'elle attendait. La jeune fille esquissa un très faible sourire, qui ne coûtait rien et qui illumina le visage aimable de Dumbledore.

- Maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, assura-t-elle d'un ton moins cinglant.

Dumbledore sourit avec une véritable douceur qui réchauffa le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu droit à un sourire aussi gentil depuis longtemps.

- Vous dîtes que vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé?

- Disons que je ne vais pas te demander de me raconter la scène de panique, précisa Dumbledore, je m'intéresse plutôt aux facteurs secondaires qui permettraient d'expliquer cet incident. Tu as dit que tu n'avais aucun explication à fournir, nous allons donc la chercher ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu?

Selma acquiesça docilement. Dumbledore parut satisfait.

- Bien, dit-il calmement, alors reprenons depuis le début: est-ce que tu aurais un détail ou quelque chose qui te serait arrivé avant cet évènement et qui pourrait être lié?

Selma n'hésita plus et lui raconta comment Malefoy lui avait donné rendez-vous aux trois chênes et qu'elle y avait rencontré le détraqueur. une fois qu'elle eut démarré son récit, elle ne put plus s'arrêter: elle raconta comment elle s'était retrouvé entre les griffes de la créature et le baiser presque mortel qu'elle avait reçu. Dumbledore ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant que non seulement un détraqueur avait pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais qu'en plus il s'en était pris à une élève.

- Comment as-tu pu t'en sortir après cela? balbutia le directeur le souffle coupé.

Selma eut besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire: elle même ne savait plus très bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu une personne dont les contours étaient restés flous.

- Il m'a donné une potion, raconta Selma rêveuse, et je me suis sentie... revenir à la vie... même si je n'étais pas vraiment morte... c'est impossible à décrire.

- Alors ne gaspille pas ta salive! dit Dumbledore en lui mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire.

- C'est vrai? s'écria Selma qui n'osait pas y croire.

- Oui, assura Dumbledore, mais est-ce que tu te souviens comment était cette personne qui t'a sauvé?

- Non, j'avais reçu un coup à la tête qui m'avait brouillé la vue sous le choc... et je venais de subir le baiser du détraqueur... je ne pouvais rien voir!!

- Oui je m'en doute, reconnut le mage d'un ton las, et que s'est-il passé ensuite?

- Rien, affirma Selma en haussant les épaules, je me suis évanouie quelques temps et c'est Remus Lupin qui m'a réveillée. La scène du détraqueur m'a paru tellement loin que je me suis demandée si je ne l'avais pas imaginée.

Elle se tut et observa la réaction du directeur qui semblait ancré dans une profonde méditation.

- Il semblerait hélas que tu n'aies pas rêvé, finit-il par dire d'une vox fatiguée.

- Savez-vous ce que j'ai alors?

- Pas exactement mais j'ai ma petite idée, dit Dumbledore en se levant de son siège, je vais faire des recherches pour vérifier mes hypothèses et je souhaiterais que tu ne quittes pas l'infirmerie en attendant. PomPom veillera sur toi.

- Comme vous voulez, fit Selma faute de meilleure réponse.

- Si jamais il t'arrivait encore quelque chose d'anormal, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler! lança Dumbledore avec sérieux.

Selma rougit, elle se voyait mal appeler le directeur et plus grand sorcier de tous les temps à son chevet comme un domestique.

- A présent je vais te laisser te reposer, déclara le directeur, prends soin de toi Selma!

- Attendez! s'écria la jeune fille d'une voix perçante. Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre hypothèse.

- J'aime mieux pas... il y a toujours le risque que je me trompe, je préfèrerais te parler quand je serai sûr, répondit Dumbledore en toute honnêteté.

Selma opina du chef en guise d'approbation et le regarda s'éloigner. Au fond elle était soulagée de ne pas savoir ce à quoi pensait Dumbledore car à en juger son expression faciale, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini!! Si vous avez aimé ou pas laissez des reviews! Désolé pour les fautes de frappe, j'essaie de faire attention mais des fois il y en a qui m'échappent !


	7. De l'ombre à la lumière

**Disclaimer: **je pense qu'il est bon de rappeler que je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter et que par conséquent je n'ai fait qu'emprunter les personnages de ce merveilleux livre à JKR.

Bon ben voilà, 7ème chapitre!! J'ai été choqué par le nombre de mots qui s'est affiché dans le port-document quand je l'ai enregistré (plus de 3000 Oo ) Merci à tout ceux qui sont fidèles à cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouvé la motivation pour continuer. La suite je ne sais pas quand elle arrivera désolé...

Pour résumer ce chapitre (et espérer vous donner envie de le lire) sachez que Selma va encore vivre des moments pénibles (eh oui sinon l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens) et sa relation avec Severus va évoluer.

* * *

Durant les heures qui suivirent la visite de Dumbledore, Selma eut le sentiment de basculer dans un autre monde: le temps s'était arrêté! Elle n'avait pour toute occupation que la contemplation en long et large et en travers de sa chambre qui, certes, était douce et confortable mais somme toute très sommaire. En dépit de l'ennui mortel qui la submergeait, Selma se sentait bien mieux terrée dans son repaire en solitaire qu'ailleurs. Elle fuyait toujours résolumment la foule. Bien qu'elle eût totalement récupéré ses forces, elle feignait d'être encore trop faible pour pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie ce que Madame Pomfresh était ravie d'entendre. D'ordinaire les élèves étaient trop inconscients et insistaient pour sortir de l'infirmerie le plus vite possible.

- Toi au moins tu prends soin de ta santé! dit-elle avec ravissement. Au moins je ne recevrai pas des lettres de plainte de tes parents...

Selma regarda la guérisseuse comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. La lettre? Cela venait de rappeler à la jeune fille... son frère! Il ne lui avait pas écrit alors qu'ils étaient le deux du mois! Et voilà qu'elle subissait une attaque d'un monstre terrifiant. _Alors son histoire de présage... c'était vrai, _pensa-t-elle en proie à un abominable frisson, _si je ne reçois pas de ses nouvelles le deux du mois... un grand malheur s'abat! Je ne me moquerai plus jamais de ses superstitions! _Elle voulut partager ses pensées avec l'infirmière mais se ravisa; au fond celle-ci s'en fichait certainement.

A force de ne rien faire, Selma finit par s'endormir... et elle se mit à rêver. Ses rêves étaient très étranges, floues et pourtant très réalistes. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à une scène à laquelle elle était totalement étrangère comme une espionne observant à l'intérieur d'une maison à travers une vitre embuée. Elle crut voir la silhouette d'un enfant... oui ça ne pouvait être qu'un enfant à en juger par sa taille! Il avait les cheveux rouges. A travers son sommeil, l'adolescente se concentra intensément comme si elle cherchait à essuyer le givre qui recouvrait la vitre par la force de la pensée afin de lui permettre de mieux voir. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'impression de parvenir progressivement à ses fins: les décors devenaient de plus en plus nets. Elle allait finir par voir le visage de l'enfant dont elle avait des doutes sur l'identité. Ses soupçons s'en trouvèrent confirmés: il s'agissait bien de Jack, dix ans plus jeune. Il avait déjà ses cheveux rouges flamboyants mais coupés court et des tâches de rousseur plein le visage. Il avait une bouille d'enfant adorable mais Selma n'éprouva aucun attendrissement, sachant que ce garçon allait devenir une vraie vipère.

Pour l'heure, l'adolescente se demanda d'où provenait ces images étranges; elles ressemblaient à un souvenir mais de toute évidence il ne lui appartenait pas. Elle tâta son corps en se demandant si elle était un fantôme parce qu'elle avait conscience de rêver mais se sentait parfaitement lucide. C'était une sensation tout à fait incroyable. _Je suis éveillée mais dans un rêve, _se dit-elle en résumé de la situation, _et comment je sors de là dedans? _Il n'y avait aucune issue bien sûr, c'était une sorte de monde parallèle. Elle avait déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience en tombant par inadverdance dans la pensine de son père quand elle était plus jeune. Elle avait là aussi eu accès à un souvenir mais s'en était échappée grâce à son géniteur qui était venu l'en tirer avec mécontentement. Comme dans ce cas précis, il devait s'agir du souvenir de Jack, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à en sortir. Elle s'approcha prudemment du petit garçon qui se tenait debout au milieu d'une pièce aux dimensions moyennes et à l'aspect lugubre: l'endroit était gris et sombre comme recouvert d'un voile de poussière. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de chambre d'enfant à l'abandon avec ses rideaux déchirés décorés de petits personnages de dessins animés, son lit de petite taille, son cheval de bois grinçant et abimé et des peluches singulièrement miteuses qui avaient presque quelque chose d'effrayant. Selma ne sut pourquoi mais cet endroit lui fila la chair de poule.

- Jack? appela-t-elle d'une petite voix étouffée.

Elle avait peur de trop crier, ne connaissant pas les effets qu'aurait sa voix sur le monde alentour. Son appel se répercuta comme un écho dans sa tête la faisant vaciller quelques instants. Elle vit alors les contours de la chambre se mouver très lentement comme les ondes à la surface de l'eau. Sa voix avait transformé une fraction de seconde l'aspect du monde comme si elle avait une emprise quelconque sur lui. _Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? _pensa-t-elle prise de panique. Les vibrations de la salle lui donnèrent le vertige pendant une fraction de seconde. Lorsque tout fut remis à sa place, Selma s'aperçut que le visage du petit Jack avait pris une mine épouvantée comme s'il assistait à un spectacle terrifiant. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui, intriguée, et vit un homme entrer en trombe dans la chambre. Il était immense et massif comme un géant mais la lumière émanant du couloir était tellement éblouissante qu'elle empêcha la jeune fille de distinguer très précisément l'apparence de l'homme. La silhouette fondit sur le minuscule Jack et leva une énorme chaîne hérissée de pics au dessus de sa tête. Lorsque Selma comprit ce qu'il allait se passer, elle fit un bond de recul mais ne put esquiver l'arme qui s'abattit violemment auprès d'elle. La chaîne la frôla mais comme elle était immatérielle pour le souvenir, elle se contenta de passer au travers sans rien ressentir. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Jack qui la reçut en plein dans le dos, après s'être recroquevillé préalablement pour minimiser les dégâts. Selma vit avec horreur le tee-shirt de l'enfant se déchirer et les pics entailler sa chair. Elle voulut hurler devant ce spectacle inhumain mais dut se retenir par peur de produire un nouveau phénomène incontrôlable. Elle fit volte-face et tomba à genoux sur le sol en se protégeant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de souffrance du petit garçon. _Faîtes cesser ce supplice! _pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. _Il faut que ça cesse!! _

Soudain un silence de mort s'abattit. Selma ouvrit prudemment les yeux qu'elle avait clos de toutes ses forces et vit les ténèbres l'entourer pendant une durée éphémère jusqu'à ce qu'un son perçant et inhumain lui vrille le crâne. Selma n'aurait su dire si c'était une sirène, un grincement ou un hurlement, peut-être un peu des trois à la fois mais c'était au delà du supportable. L'adolescente commença ) tourner de l'oeil, elle sut que si elle écoutait ce son encore un peu, elle basculerait dans la folie... peut-être était-elle déjà folle d'ailleurs, elle n'était même plus dans le monde réelle.

- Selma! l'appela soudain une voix du fin fond des abîmes.

La jeune fille vit alors le monde réel s'ouvrir à elle!! Elle était revenue dans son lit d'infirmerie et bien qu'elle n'en n'eut pas bougé, elle était en nage comme si elle avait parcouru un long voyage à pied. Autour d'elle étaient rassemblés Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Mc Gonagall et... Severus! Il portait des bleus, des pansements et des bandages sur diverses parties du corps mais il semblait bien plus éveillé et en meilleure santé que la jeune Serpentard. Il avait d'ailleurs une de ses longues mains effilées à quelques centimètres de son front comme s'il avait usé d'un charme mental pour la délivrer de ses chaînes psychiques. Selma comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait appelée.

- Severus, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible presque mourante.

- Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, tu es en sécurité à présent.

Selma fut soulagée d'entendre ses mots, autant que de voir le jeune homme debout et en pleine forme ou presque. Celui-ci lui esquissa un très timide sourire qui aurait pu passer inaperçu mais que Selma ne put manquer et qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

- Merci, dit-elle d'une voix épuisée car cela lui coûtait un effort inestimable de parler, tu m'as sauvée... j'ai entendu ta voix dans les ténèbres...

- Dans les ténèbres? répéta Mc Gonagall d'une voix blanche. Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé, mademoiselle Shadow?

Selma ne savait guère comment raconter ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de raconter cela à Mc Gonagall, elle aurait préféré une personne plus conciliante et se rappela que le directeur lui avait ordonné de le prévenir s'il se produisait un nouvel évènement inattendu et inexplicable... tel que celui-ci!

- Je veux parler à Dumbledore! dit-elle alors d'un ton qui se voulait exigeant.

- Rien que ça! grinça Mc Gonagall en fronçant le nez. Vous pensez vraiment que le directeur est à votre disposition.

- Il m'a dit que je pouvez l'appeler si j'avais besoin de lui parler, plaida Selma d'une voix suppliante.

- Oui mais le directeur ne peut pas vous écouter pour le moment, il est absent: il a escorté monsieur Nott à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence!

Quoi?? Jack à Ste Mangouste?? Selma eut un regard tellement incrédule que l'infirmière comprit aussitôt ses pensées et lui expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

- Il était plongé dans un délire inaltérable, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante le visage pâlissant à vue d'oeil, il hurlait de douleur en suppliant un être imaginaire de le laisser tranquille.

- On aurait dit qu'il se faisait flageller par... son père, ajouta Severus à voix basse, il se débattait dans tous les sens en criant "Arrête Papa!".

- Tous les sortilèges de stupéfaction ou d'endormissement que j'ai essayé n'ont eu aucun effet, expliqua Mme Pomfresh, et quand on a vu le dos de Nott se recouvrir de blessures sorties de nulles par comme si son esprit lui-même traduisait les coups qu'il recevait par la pensée... on a décidé de le faire conduire à Ste Mangouste.

Selma resta muette de stupéfaction en entendant ces révélations. Si elle n'avait pas été déjà allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, ses jambes se seraient dérobées sous son poids. Elle était donc bien entrée dans l'esprit de Jack Nott. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait imposé des visions de ses mauvais souvenirs d'enfance; c'était à l'inverse elle qui avait obligé Jack, sans savoir comment, à revivre ces ignobles instants. Il s'agissait de souvenir qui avait tellement traumatisé le garçon qu'il en avait fait un délire et son cerveau avait reproduit la sensation des coups de chaîne pîquante. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? _songea-t-elle les larmes embuant ses yeux. Mc Gonagall remarqua son trouble et attaqua aussitôt.

- Vous n'avez aucune explication à nous fournir, j'imagine? lança-t-elle sèchement.

Selma garda résolument le silence, la gorge trop sèche pour pouvoir émettre un son. Severus vint à sa rescousse.

- Vous devriez la laisser tranquille, dit-il à voix basse et d'un ton poli, je vais rester à son chevet.

- Non! ordonna sèchement Mc Gonagall. Hors de question que vous restiez avec Mlle Shadow, M. Rogue! On ne sait pas ce qui peut se produire en présence de cette jeune fille!

L'infirmière et Severus lui lancèrent un coup d'oeil incrédule et celle-ci préféra s'en aller un peu déboussolée comme si elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à prononcer ces mots.

- Il ne faut pas tenir rigueur de cela au professeur Mc Gonagall, dit aussitôt Mme Pomfresh à Selma en guise d'excuse, elle est inquiète pour les autres élèves.

Severus sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et garda le silence. La guérisseuse tourna alors les talons et sortit à son tour de la pièce en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le jeune serpentard attira un siège jusqu'à lui à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction et s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille sans prononcer un mot. Après quoi il l'observa longuement en silence de ses yeux noirs et ténébreux avec une telle concentration qu'on aurait dit qu'il la déshabillait du regard. A cette pensée, Selma releva malgré elle les couvertures jusqu'à sa poitrine, ce qui fit sourire Severus qui avait compris (ou lu dans son esprit) sa pensée.

- Pourquoi tu restes près de moi? grommela Selma au bout d'un moment, ne supportant plus le silence gêné. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose?

- Non, répliqua Severus avec une douceur inhabituelle, c'est plutôt pour toi que j'ai peur. C'est pour ça que je reste, pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien d'autre. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois intervenu tout à l'heure d'ailleurs!

Selma ne répondit rien, elle était bien trop surprise par ce que Severus venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'accident sur le terrain de Quidditch parce qu'il était évanoui et n'avait par conséquent pas du tout conscience du danger auquel il s'exposait en restant auprès d'elle. La jeune fille aurait voulu insister, forcer le serpentard à partir pour sa propre sécurité mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Sans oser se l'avouer, elle était heureuse d'avoir le jeune homme à son chevet et soucieux de son bien-être. Il était peut-être le seul à lui témoigner un minimum d'intérêt. A cette pensée, un voile passa sur le regard de Selma.

- Je crois que ça ferait bien plaisir aux autres qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de toute façon! ronchonna-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, Severus émit un petit rire. C'était la première fois que Selma l'entendait rire depuis toutes ces années qu'elle le connaissait. Elle regarda Severus les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?s'étonna-t-elle incrédule.

- C'est toi qui me fait rire, répondit Severus en retrouvant son sérieux sans pour autant se départir de son sourire taquin, tu aimes bien jouer les enfants martyrs n'est-ce pas?

- Quoi?! s'insurgea Selma en se redressa brusquement en position assise. Je ne joue pas du tout!

- Tu fais toujours référence aux autres comme si tu étais le centre du monde! lança Severus direct. Tu crois que la terre tourne autour de toi? Les gens se fichent pas mal de ce que tu a fait, ils auront oublié cet incident dans quelques jours, ils ne se souviennent sûrement déjà plus de ton nom.

- Tu rêves, siffla Selma en roulant des yeux, comment peux-tu dire ça?

- Parce que c'est pareil pour moi, expliqua Severus avec le plus grand des sérieux, je suis transparent et je sais que c'est ton cas aussi ou du moins c'est ce que tu recherches. Tu n'aimes pas la compagnie des autres, tu es froide et distante avec tout le monde, tu n'as pas d'amis. Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un s'intéresse à toi si tu ne t'intéresses pas aux autres?

- Je ne sais pas, admit l'adolescente un peu troublée après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de fuir les autres, dit Severus d'une voix soudain plus douce comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer, tu peux reprendre ta vie normale, tu verras que personne ne te tiendra rigueur de ce qui s'est passé. C'est l'avantage des "transparents" comme nous: même si tu commets des erreurs, elles passent au dessus de la tête des autres.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira Selma en évitant de le regarder.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, déclara Severus d'un ton énergique.

Il se leva de son siège sur lequel il était assis en tailleur avec souplesse et tendit une main blafarde à Selma pour l'inciter à se lever. Celle-ci hésita à saisir cette main pleine d'espoir et d'encouragement. Elle ne savait plus très bien ou elle en était: était-elle vraiment prête à affronter le regard des autres? Elle n'avait pas la même capacité d'indifférence que Severus. Severus! Il était là devant elle, étrangement souriant comme s'il était émerveillé à l'idée de pouvoir venir en aide à quelqu'un. Selma ne s'était pas attendu à l'avoir lui pour soutien. En quelques années d'études à Poudlard, il était toujours apparu comme un garçon triste et taciturne et voilà qu'il s'improvisait comme son protecteur. _La vie est pleine de surprises! _se dit-elle en prenant sa main, les doigts tremblants.

- Viens avec moi! murmura Severus d'une voix lente comme s'il lui laissait le temps d'assimiler ses propos.

- Où ça?

- Tu verras, dit-il calmement, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!

Piquée par la curiosité, la jeune fille le suivit d'une démarche un peu gauche comme si elle n'avait pas encore récupéré son équilibre depuis le choc intra esprit de Jack. Severus la soutint par le bras pour l'aider à ne pas flancher. Selma se sentait ridicule être assistée comme ça.

- Je peux marcher toute seule! lança-t-elle sèchement en le repoussant.

- Je n'en doute pas! fit Severus en s'autorisant un de ses rares sourires.

Ils commencèrent à parcourir les couloirs étrangement déserts en longeant les murs comme des prisonniers errant dans une cellule en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer par des gardiens.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise, remarqua le garçon.

- Je ne devrais pas être là, maugré Selma, Dumbledore m'avait demandé de ne pas bouger de l'infirmerie. En plus je n'ai même pas prévenu l'infirmière que je sortais... elle va piquer une crise quand elle verra que je ne suis plus dans ma chambre.

- Et alors? railla Severus. C'est de sa faute! Elle n'avait qu'à un peu plus s'occuper de toi au lieu de nous laisser tous les deux!

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffone Severus, dit Selma en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire, je pensais que tu chercherais à comprendre ce qui m'arrive mais tu ne me poses aucune question.

- Oui mais c'est parce que j'ai déjà mes réponses, trancha simplement l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, je sais ce qui t'est arrivé: tu t'es fait attaquer par un détraqueur!

Selma se figea brusquement et se tourna vers son ami.

- Comment sais-tu ça?

- Ben... c'est la rumeur qui court..., marmona Rogue en haussant les épaules, le bonus d'être "invisible" c'est que tu entends et vois tout sans que personne ne le remarque.

Selma se força à sourire pour répondre à celui très chaleureux de Severus mais au fond d'elle, une peur panique lui glaçait le sang: quelqu'un avait assisté à la scène à l'exception de Malefoy qui s'était enfuit comme un lâche... et c'était ce même spectateur qui était venu lui sauver la vie en lui administrant quelques gouttes de cette potion inconnue qui lui avait rendu son âme. Severus et elle arrivèrent à la salle commune de Serpentard, quelques personnes discutaient déjà là, installées dans des fauteuils et ne leur accordèrent pas un regard lorsque les adolescents montèrent au dortoir des garçons. Selma était un peu intimidée: elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit réservé aux garçons. Leur dortoir était à leur image: totalement désordonné! Seul le coin de Severus était impeccablement rangé, ce qui tranchait avec ceux de ses camarades. Selma remarqua que Severus n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires personnelles à l'exception de ses livres qui s'empilaient de part et d'autre de son lit. L'adolescente resta bouche bée.

- Tes parents sont libraires ou quoi? lança-t-elle incrédule.

Elle tendit la main pour attraper un livre au hasard mais Severus l'en empêcha d'un geste tellement sec que la jeune fille sursauta.

- Ne touche pas! ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid en évitant son regard. Tout est correctement rangé!

- Excuse moi! balbutia Selma avec un bond de recul. Je ne comptais pas tout mettre en désordre, je voulais juste...

Mais elle préféra se taire. Elle avait exécuté ce geste sans réfléchir par simple curiosité pour voir quelle genre de lecture pouvait posséder Severus; elle n'avait pas besoin de justifier une action aussi puérile. Celui-ci avait plongé la main sous son oreiller pour en sortir une petite boîte en carton de la taille d'une boîte à chocolats.

- Ferme les yeux! demanda-t-il intimidé.

Selma fronça les sourcils hésitante puis se résolut à obtempérer. Elle sentit Severus s'approcher dangereusement et dut se retenir pour ne pas reculer. Elle sentit alors deux objets de mousse se poser sur ses oreilles et de la musique retentit brusquement. Selma sursauta en poussant un cri et arracha les objets de mousse de ses oreilles.

- Tu as eu peur? s'étonna Severus en rigolant.

- Un peu oui! gronda Selma en regardant avec méfiance la petite boîte à laquelle était reliée les oreillettes. C'est quoi cette chose?

- C'est un cadeau pour toi, expliqua Severus innocemment, ça s'appelle un baladeur...c'est pour écouter de la musique... je pensais que ça te plairait... comme tu fais partie de la chorale et que tu aimes la musique...

- C'est un objet moldu, fit Selma intriguée, mon frère en a rapporté un de son collège moldu une fois.

- Oui c'est exact! acquiesça Severus amusé. Comme je suis d'origine moldue, je connais certaines choses à leur sujet.

- C'est un appareil... électrique c'est ça? (hochement de tête approbatif du garçon) Comment peut-il fonctionner à Poudlard?

- Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il fonctionne, répondit Severus avec un sourire malicieux, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu te le montrer ici à l'abri des regards. J'avais peur que Mme Pomfresh me le confisque.

Il lui tendit le baladeur dont la jeune fille se saisit les mains tremblantes. Elle était toute retournée devant tant de générosité, tellement qu'elle en aurait presque pleuré... sans doute le contre coup de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre récemment.

- Mer... merci Severus, bredouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix les yeux brillants.

- Pas de quoi, répondit Severus en se grattant la tête avec un sourire qui se voulait dégagé, mais... tu pleures?

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt en voyant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur les joues de sa camarade.

- Oh non je t'ai fait pleurer! gémit Severus catastrophé. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? C'est le baladeur? Tu n'aimes pas?

- C'est pas ça du tout, couina Selma d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser, c'est juste que... tu es tellement gentil!

Elle laissa tomber l'appareil sur le lit de Severus et s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Un peu troublé, le jeune homme se laissa faire puis enroula à retardement ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescente. Il sentit ses battements cardiaques s'accélérer sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'il se sentit trop mal à l'aise, il obligea à regret Selma à s'écarter de lui.

- Ca va mieux? s'enquit-il un peu inquiet.

- Oui, murmura celle-ci en sèchant ses yeux rougis, merci pour ta patience... qu'est-ce qui nous attend maintenant?

- On va devenir amis n'est-ce pas? proposa Severus avec espoir.

Selma approuva d'un signe de tête; elle avait bien besoin d'un ami. Alors que tous les deux s'apprêtaient à quitter le dortoir, deus garçons qui le partageaient avec Severus y firent irruption et se figèrent de stupeur en apercevant Selma. En voyant l'expression de leur visage, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle était loin d'être transparente et que tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de la journée ne passerait pas inaperçu.

* * *

Et voilà ainsi s'achève ce chapitre. Désolé pour cette fin un peu douteuse et à bientôt pour la suite des mésaventures de Selma Shadow à Poudlard.

Sempiternelle demande de reviews, si vous voulez laissez m'en un (ou deux on en a jamais trop XD!! bon ok j'arrête d'être exigeante...)!!!


	8. Prise au piège

**Désolé pour cette absence mais entre mon histoire de myavi et les révisions pour le bac je ne me suis pas beaucoup penchée sur mes fics récemment (comment ça c'est ma vie on s'en fout?). Bon ce chapitre là est un peu court mais j'essayerai de faire plus long pour le suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...**

**Je précise que hormis Selma, les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne sortent pas de mon imagination mais de celle de JK Rowling (oui je sais que vous le savez mais bon...) et que je ne me fais donc pas d'argent avec (ça se saurait)!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine!!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore circulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital St Mangouste en regardant au tour de lui la mine tranquille. Il avait beau faire preuve d'un calme olympien en apparence, il était en réalité plutôt soucieux. Il était accompagné par une petite femme rondelette au chignon blond impeccable qui trottinait derrière le directeur, le visage livide.

- C'est un cas tout à fait exceptionnel monsieur, disait la femme les mains crispées sur un rapport qu'elle portait avec une infinie préaution comme s'il s'agissait de documents top secrets.

- Je le sais bien, soupira Dumbledore légèrement anxieux, allez vous pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux?

Jack n'avait pas été le seul élève envoyé à l'hôpital, Malefoy avait suivi quelques temps après, Madame Pomfresh ne parvenant pas à le guérir. L'infirmière semblait plus que jamais embarrassée et regardait à travers les porte mal fermées les patients qui s'offraient éphémèrement à son regard. Elle avait l'air de chercher ses mots pour exprimer son pessimisme.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas de remède possible pour le jeune Nott, dit-elle, ses forces physiques et mentales semblent s'être considérablement affaiblies. Il faut attendre qu'il se régénère... nous lui avons administré du chocolat et toutes sortes de potions revitalisantes mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

Dumbledore cessa de marcher et se figea au beau milieu du couloir avant de se tourner brusquement vers la femme pour la considérer gravement.

- C'était ce que je craignais, soupira le directeur le regard vague, je me demande encore ce que je vais dire aux parents de Jack...

- Dîtes leur la vérité! suggéra la docteresse. Je pense qu'ils vous en seront reconnaissants.

- L'ennui c'est que je ne suis sûr de rien, avoua Dumbledore avec une extrême gravité, j'espèrais justement que vous m'éclaireriez sur cette affaire.

- Les guérisseurs sont tous formels: seul un détraqueur aurait pu mettre les garçons dans cet état, dit-elle d'un ton docte, et vous prétendez qu'il s'agit de l'oeuvre d'une élève! Une telle chose est inconcevable! Comment expliqueriez-vous cette magie? Ce doit être sans doute une branche très obscure de la magie noire, certainement pas à la portée d'une adolescente.

- Mon hypothèse est encore plus mirobolante, assura Dumbledore en hochant la tête, je suis pertinemment convaincu que cette jeune fille, Selma Shadow, a subi une expérience qui l'a transformée. Je pense qu'elle est devenue une sorte de détraqueur humain. Elle peut agir sur ses camarades comme ce genre de créature le ferait.

- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement? s'étrangla la sorcière. Une fille-détraqueur? C'est l'histoire la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue!

- Mais on ne peut pas écarter cette possibilité, insista Dumbledore avec calme, aussi aimerais-je que vous examiniez avec attention Selma Shadow. Je vais la faire venir ici et je vous serais reconnaissant de vérifier si mes théories sont fondées.

La femme-médecin observa le vieux mage d'un regard perçant comme si elle cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

- Monsieur Dumbledore, dit-elle d'un ton profondément respectueux, en admettant que vos soupçons soient confirmés... vous savez ce que cela signifie pour cette jeune fille? J'espère que vous prendrez les mesures nécessaires pour la protection des autres élèves.

- Insinuez-vous que je ne saurais pas veiller à la sécurité de mes élèves, madame? murmura Dumbledore d'un ton doucereux qui figea net la femme.

- Bien sûr que non professeur! s'empressa de d'ajouter la guérisseur en rougissant d'embarras. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous suiveriez le règlement et...

- Madame, l'interrompit Dumbledore, sachez que tant que je serais directeur de Poudlard, il faudra se plier à mon règlement.

- Je doute fort que le ministère de la magie apprécie ces propos, grommela la sorcière les dents serrées.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore éclata de rire et proposa à l'infirmière d'aller se désaltérer avant de reprendre la route pour Poudlard. A quelques mètres de là, dissimulé derrière la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital légèrement entrouverte, Lucius Malefoy avait tout entendu de la conversation et restait bouche bée devant les hypothèses du directeur.

oOoOoOo

A Poudlard, Selma menait une vie bien différente de celle à laquelle elle avait été habituée jusqu'à présent à l'école. Avant, elle s'accordait à admettre qu'elle était ce que Severus appelait si joliment une personne "transparente" et sans intérêt apparent mais depuis l'incident sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle n'était plus du tout "invisible", elle avait même la désagréable impression d'être devenue bien trop tape-à-l'oeil en peu de temps et ne s'y était nullement préparée. Maintenant quand elle errait dans les couloirs, elle sentait de nombreux regards se poser sur elle et cela l'incommodait fortement... d'autant plus que ces coups d'oeil n'avaient rien de très aimable. Elle se sentait jugée et méprisée... un peu comme l'était Aloysius par son père. Combien de temps cette ambiance perdurerait-elle? Selma n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais elle espérait que la situation se tassât le plus vite possible.

Severus représentait un soutien inestimable, il la suivait partout à la manière de son chat Gaara et semblait veiller sur elle comme un garde du corps. Pourtant tant que Malefoy et Nott n'étaient pas sortis de Ste Mangouste, Selma songea qu'elle n'avait personne à véritablement redouter. Les élèves la regardaient peut-être de travers mais personne n'envisageait de l'attaquer pour le moment. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait mais elle fut détrompée un beau matin en se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'assoeir à table, elle se retrouva projetée à plusieurs mètres du point sur lequel elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt puis s'éleva dans les airs, la tête en bas comme si elle était suspendue par une cheville. Ce maléfice lui était familier: c'était le favori des Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement de James Potter et Sirius Black. Elle ne fut donc nullement surprise de les voir se planter à ses côtés, leurs visages illuminés d'un sourire triomphal qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Bonjour, marmona-t-elle sans savoir si elle devait leur sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère glaciale ou non.

Fidèle à son caractère taciturne, elle préféra rester stoïque. James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire mauvais.

- Salut Miss Rogue, répondit finalement le garçon à lunettes d'un ton narquois.

- Pourquoi ce surnom? s'informa Selma bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

- Il te va bien tu ne trouves pas? fit James en hausant les épaules. Tu es tout le temps fourrée avec Servilus.

- Et alors ça te pose un problème? maugréa Selma piquée à vif.

- Attends Cornedrue j'ai un meilleur sobriquet pour elle, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son ami, que dirais-tu de "la détraqueuse"?

Selma pâlit en entendant cette désagréable proposition. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir où Sirius était allé la pêcher! James laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait.

- Ouais t'as raison ça lui va encore mieux! approuva-t-il vigoureusement.

- Bon c'est quoi votre problème? demanda Selma en croisant les bras à bout de patience.

James perdit instantanément de sa superbe et s'avança vers la jeune fille d'un pas menaçant. Selma hésita en le voyant plonger sa main dans sa poche; de toute évidence il allait sortir sa baguette magique et l'adolescente se demanda si elle devait en faire de même puis elle se résolut à ne rien faire et à rester sur ses positions sans se laisser impressionner.

- Tu as le culot de me poser cette question? gronda-t-il mécontent.

- Euh... ben oui tu l'as bien entendue non? marmona Selma dubitative.

- Tu as fait du mal à Lily et tu te demandes si ça me pose problème! explosa James avec un geste brusque qui aurait fait sursauter n'importe qui à la place de Selma... hormis Selma justement. Personne ne touche à Lily Evans! Après ce que tu lui as fait comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de parader encore dans l'école.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je parade, protesta Selma avec une moue renforgnée, et pour ce qui est de Lily je suis désolée de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. J'apprécie beaucoup cette fille.

- Mon oeil! rétorqua Sirius déterminé à prêter main forte à son ami. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne prends-tu jamais de ses nouvelles? Tu ne te soucies pas beaucoup de savoir comment elle se remet de la malédiction que tu lui as lancée!

- Et vous? Pourquoi êtes-vous si protecteurs envers elle? interrogea soudain Selma suspicieuse. Elle ne me parlait pas de vous en très bons termes.

- Comme si tu lui parlais souvent! railla James moqueur. Oh bien sûr! Vous êtes de grandes amies!

- Ferme là! siffla Selma qui en avait assez entendu.

- Eh respecte moi un peu plus! rugit James en lui saisissant le bras avec violence.

- Tout doux Cornedrue! l'intima Sirius en s'interposant.

- Non Patmol! protesta James en sortant sa baguette. Cette fille est dangereuse! Elle a blessé Lily, il faut qu'elle paye! Comme personne ne lui dit rien, je vais m'en charger!

- Depuis quand tu joues les justiciers Potter? questionna Selma incrédule.

James ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et leva sa baguette. La jeune fille essaya de se dégager de la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras en attendant la formule. Mais rien ne sortit de la bouche du garçon et Selma comprit qu'elle avait à faire à un sortilège informulé. Aussitôt ses jambes se dérobèrent selon le maléfice de Jambencoton et elle s'étala loudrement au sol en poussant un juron. Elle fouilla dans une poche à la recherche de sa propre baguette mais Sirius enchaînait déjà derrière son ami et un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette projetant brutalement Selma contre un mur. Attiré par les bruits, une troupe d'élèves se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour assister au specatcle. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent Selma, ils semblèrent tous encourager les deux gryffondors. _Ce genre de scène commence à m'agacer, _pensa-t-elle en sentant les larmes monter au bord de ses yeux. Enfin jamais on ne la laisserait tranquille? Apparemment non! James s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant prêt à lui asséner le coup de grâce et Selma regarda autour d'elle pour implorer l'aide des spectateurs. Elle était seule face à deux brutes et personne ne semblait avoir de compassion pour elle.

Lorsqu'un rayon de lumière bleue s'échappa de l'extrêmité de la baguette de Potter, Selma essaya tout bêtement de déterminer ce qui allait lui tombait dessus à nouveau. Le rayon lui paraissait vaguement familier, sans doute avait-elle déjà vu ce maléfice au cours de ses années d'études en classe de sortilège. Tout à coup alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, un bouclier doré se dressa entre elle et l'attaque et fit dévier le rayon contre le mur de pierre adjacent. Selma resta bouche bée tandis qu'un silence de plomb était tombé dans la salle. Quelqu'un était finalement venu à son secours! Elle fit volte-face alors pour voir le visage de son sauveur.

* * *

**Et voilà ce petit chapitre est terminé!! Pour savoir qui est le sauveur mystère il faudra attendre la suite (rire sadique du banquier) mais vous pouvez toujours faire vos pronostics dans vos reviews!!**


	9. La visite inattendue

**Coucou c'est moi le retour!! Désolé pour cette si longue absence, c'est pas ma faute c'est le bac!! Et pis je dois avouer que je m'étais un peu démotivée récemment, c'est la première fois que je prends autant de temps pour écrire un chapitre. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de terminer cette fiction... dont c'est l'un des derniers chapitres!!**

**Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère qu'il vous plaira!! Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture!! Merci spécialement à Miss Lisa Black dont je suis toujours aussi fan et à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic!!**

* * *

Selma ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle se retourna, dans sa situation il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui! En premier lieu elle avait tout de même songé à Severus ou à un professeur mais elle se trompait lourdement. Le bon Samaritain qui lui venait en aide n'était autre que Remus Lupin. Il apparut si brusquement que son arrivée impromptue amena un silence de mort. Personne ne l'avait entendu venir mais tant bien même si on l'avait vu, personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'il interviendrait en la faveur de cette fille démoniaque et contre ses meilleurs amis. James et Sirius regardèrent leur comparse de Gryffondor bouche bée comme s'il n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Lunard? s'énerva Sirius.

- Ce qui me semble juste Patmol, répondit paisiblement le jeune brun aux yeux gris.

Il abaissa lentement sa baguette et le bouclier s'estompa dans un nuage de poussières d'or. Après quoi il rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de Selma pour l'aider à se relever en lui tendant une main dénuée de tout sentiment belliqueux. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes puis se résolut à saisir cette main. Avec une force surprenante pour un garçon aussi svelte, Remus remit l'adolescente sur pied et s'enquit de son état avec une sincère inquiétude. Ce comportement déplut à ses deux compères autant qu'il les décontenança.

- Cette fille t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie ainsi que Lily et tu la traites avec autant d'égard que si elle t'avait offert un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, gronda James, c'est complètement délirant!

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait véritablement l'intention de provoquer tous ces accidents, dit calmement Remus avant de se tourner vers l'intéressée, pas vrai?

- Oui! s'écria Selma d'une voix perçante soulagée d'avoir enfin un peu de soutien même si c'était d'une personne aussi inattendue que Remus.

Il y eut de nombreux ricanements et chuchotements au sein de la foule rassemblée comme s'ils ne la croyaient pas. La jeune serpentard commença à sérieusement angoisser au milieu d'un pareil rassemblement et chercha des yeux une issue de secours, une porte, une fenêtre même un trou de souris malheureusement elle ne trouva rien pour l'aider. Ce fut la sonnerie salutaire qui rappela les élèves en cours et la libérèrent de son supplice. Les trois gryffondors partirent ensemble mais sans cesser de se défier du regard tandis que Selma courait dans sa salle commune pour remonter s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Peu lui importait de manquer une partie des cours, elle ne pouvait plus supporter de se retrouver au milieu d'autres gens. Elle commençait à developper une véritable agoraphobie.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi tous semblables et éprouvants. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus circuler dans le château sans être montrée du doigt, même les fantômes ne venaient pas lui adresser la parole comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'aggraver leur sort davantage. Même si les réactions sur elles divergeaient, elles se ressemblaient tous dans le fond: les professeurs n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux sur le sujet puisque certains affirmaient qu'il fallait absolument venir en aide à cette jeune fille alors que d'autre jugeaient préférable de l'ignorer.

Chez les élèves, les points de vue étaient encore plus sombres: soit on l'ignorait, soit on la calomniait et par chance (si on pouvait dire ainsi) le premier groupe l'emportait sur le second mais ce dernier ne paraissait pas vouloir se contenter de rester dans l'ombre et bientôt la jeune fille ne put plus faire un pas dans le château sans se sentir menacée. Ses principaux ennemis se concentraient en grande majorité dans la maison des Serpentard ce qui signifiait qu'elle était tourmentée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. L'adolescente en avait tellement assez qu'elle était sur le point de réclamer un changement de maison pur et simple... voire même une chambre à part n'importe où dans le château où elle pourrait avoir la paix même si cela devait être au sommet d'une des tours ou dans le plus isolé des cachots.

Fort heureusement dans son malheur, Selma disposait quand même de rare soutien: il y avait tout d'abord Remus Lupin qui prenait son rôle de préfet-en-chef très à coeur et qui rabrouait sévèrement quiconque montrait la jeune fille du doigt ou se moquait d'elle dès qu'il était témoin de ce genre de scène. Helas la jeune serpentard ne le croisait que très rarement car celui-ci passait tout son temps avec Sirius Black et James Potter qui, eux, ne se gênaient pas pour ridiculiser l'adolescente sitôt qu'elle passait à proximité d'eux. Ainsi Remus préférait tenir ses amis éloignés d'elle pour lui épargner des évènements pénibles qu'il aurait été incapable de contrôler. Si le jeune loup-garou avait de l'autorité sur les classes plus jeunes, il n'en avait pas un soupçon sur ses amis... à l'exception peut-être de Peter Pettigrow mais celui-ci se tenait tranquille.

Hormis Remus, le plus grand défenseur de Selma était Severus mais ses actions se révélaient très peu efficaces. Le jeune homme n'ayant jamais été positivement populaire durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, personne ne faisait attention à ses mises en garde. Au contraire, lorsqu'il essayait de prendre la défense de son amie, on lui riait au nez et certaines disputes avaient véritablement tourné au vignaigre. Pire encore, le soutien du serpentard irritait Sirius et James qui se montraient plus impitoyables que jamais.

- C'est bien que nos ennemis se regroupent, disait Sirius à James en voyant Selma et Severus traverser le couloir menant à la Grande Salle en longeant les murs sur le qui-vive comme s'ils craignaient tous deux de se faire attaquer, maintenant pour se débarrasser d'eux, il n'y a plus qu'à faire un tir groupé.

- Lunard et toi, vous prenez Servilus; proposa James sur le ton de la plaisanterie; et Queudver et moi on s'occupe de la Détraqueuse!

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire mais pas Remus qui foudroya son camarade du regard. James l'ignora royalement.

Dumbledore oeuvrait dans l'ombre pour le bien de sa jeune élève sans prendre la peine d'avertir les professeurs ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait dans un premier temps convoqué Selma dans son bureau à plusieurs reprises pour discuter avec elle; son but était d'amener l'adolescente à se confier afin de se soulager un peu mais fidèle à elle-même et sur conseil de Severus, elle s'était montrée froide et distante, prétextant n'avoir nullement besoin de psychologue. Le directeur avait respecté son choix mais avait en contrepartie chercher à convoquer Mr et Mrs Shadow. Ces derniers n'avaient malheureusement pas répondu à l'appel, peut-être le hibou ne leur était-il pas encore parvenu mais Dumbledore doutait d'avoir l'honneur de recevoir le père de famille dans son bureau. Il connaissait très bien la réputation de cet homme et il s'était déjà résolu à aller le voir chez lui s'il refusait l'invitation.

A sa grande surprise, quelques jours plus tard, Mr Shadow poussa la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. C'était un homme de grande taille et à l'allure tellement menaçante que personne n'aurait eu envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Cepedant Dumbledore ne fut nullement affecté par l'antipathie que dégageait son hôte et l'invita à prendre place.

- Monsieur Shadow! lança le directeur d'une voix chaleureuse. Croyez combien j'ai plaisir à vous recevoir à Poudlard!

- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé! gronda l'homme d'un ton sec et visiblement très mécontent de se trouver là à en juger le regard plein de mépris qu'il promenait sur toute la pièce. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder.

- Je comprends, murmura Dumbledore d'un ton conciliant, je serai donc bref. Je voulais juste vous parler un peu de votre fille Selma. J'ignore si elle vous a écrit récemment.

- Non elle n'a pas écrit, répliqua Shadow d'un ton bourru, pourquoi? Qu'a-t-elle fait encore cette petite idiote?

- Elle a des ennuis, répondit solennellement le directeur, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus longtemps. Le verdict se rapproche... je dois dès à présent prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires à titre préventif.

Le père de Selma, qui pendant tout le discours du mage avait gardé ses yeux résolument posés sur Fumseck le phénix, reporta soudain son attention sur son hôte, son visage exprimant une sincère incompréhension.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? s'écria-t-il incrédule. Verdict? Mesure? Titre préventif? Il se passe quelque chose de grave?

- Assez oui, reconnut Dumbledore sans se départir de son calme, je m'efforce de chercher la solution la plus confortable pour votre fille mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas d'autre choix que celui de...

Il s'interrompit brusquement et Monsieur Shadow, suspendu à ses lèvres se pencha par dessus le bureau du directeur.

- Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité, dit-il en approchant son visage au maximum de Dumbledore qui se laissa aller sur son fauteuil d'un air tranquille, racontez moi tout!

- Avez vous un peu de temps à consacrer à ce récit?

- Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra, assura le père.

Dumbledore esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et lui expliqua tout ce qui était arrivé à Selma et ainsi que ce qui l'attendait. Ce qui au début ne devait ressembler qu'à un bref entretien de quelques minutes, se changea en une longue conversation de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles, ils discutèrent du sort de Selma. Lorsque Monsieur Shadow se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour quitter le bureau, il paraissait profondément contrarié par tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il manqua d'arracher la poignée de la porte en la tournant. Avant de sortir, il fit volte-face et foudroya le directeur des yeux.

- C'est un véritable scandale! Je ne peux pas croire qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire! vociféra-t-il. Je vous laisse vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes empêtrés mais ne comptez pas sur mon aide! Estimez vous déjà heureux que je n'aille pas me plaindre auprès du ministère de la Magie de votre incompétence!

- Monsieur Shadow, dit calmement Dumbledore, je vous en prie, gardez votre sang-froid! Je sais combien ce doit être difficile pour vous mais vous devez accepter la vérité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un détraqueur pouvait bien fabriquer dans l'enceinte de cet établissement? aboya Shadow hors de lui. C'est à vous de veiller à ce que ce genre de problème n'ait pas lieu.

- Nous sommes en train de chercher la clef de cette énigme, expliqua Dumbledore, et en ce qui concerne votre fille, tout l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste est mobilisé afin de trouver un moyen de la sauver. Cette jeune fille est un cas unique dans toute l'Histoire de notre monde. Les guérisseurs sont désarmés et ils redoublent d'effort... mais nous devons dès maintenant admettre la possibilité que Selma n'ait aucun recours.

- Si tel devait être le cas, dit Mr.Shadow d'une voix doucereuse qui était d'autant plus inquiétante que ses cris précédents, ce serait à vous d'en répondre. Cette affaire me laisse absolument de marbre et je m'en lave les mains.

- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement? s'étrangla Dumbledore. Il s'agit de votre fille!

- Il s'agit de votre responsabilité! répliqua Shadow du tac au tac en haussant les épaules avec une cruelle indifférence.

Dumbledore resta totalement désarçonné par le peu de considération que Monsieur Shadow vouait à sa fille. Celle-ci était peut-être sur le point d'avoir besoin de sa famille plus que jamais et voilà que cette dernière lui tournait le dos.

- De toute façon, reprit l'homme au regard dur d'une voix étrangement rêveuse, je me doutais bien qu'un accident de ce genre se produirait: elle n'a pas répondu à la lettre de mon fils Aloysius... et si elle n'y a pas répondu c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas reçue!

- Et alors? fit Dumbledore décontenancé.

- Alors si elle ne nous envoie pas de nouvelles le 2 de chaque mois, c'est un signe de mauvais présage!

- Il s'agit là d'une croyance familiale? s'enquit Dumbledore intrigué.

- Oui et il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère comme vous pouvez le constater, conclut Shadow d'un ton presque triomphal avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, ses talons claquant sur le sol dans un bruit de fouet rencontrant la pierre.

Dumbledore regarda l'homme partir sans savoir que penser de lui. Il se rassit sur son siège et poussa un long soupir en joignant ses mains prêt à plonger dans une profonde méditation dont il fut rapidement tiré par l'un des portraits au mur que l'appela.

- Albus!! s'exclama un vieux sorcier au chapeau haut-de-forme d'aristocrate et à la moustache blanche impeccablement brossée.

- Qu'y a-t-il Bacchus? interrogea Dumbledore en sortant brutalement de sa torpeur.

- Miss Angelfire demande à vous voir de toute urgence, expliqua le portrait d'une voix précipitée mais ponctuée d'un accent bourgeois, il semblerait qu'elle ait reçu les résultats des tests pratiqués sur votre jeune élève.

Dumbledore se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil. Enfin il allait savoir si Selma avait une chance d'être sauvée!

* * *

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé!! Le suivant sera sans doute un peu plus court!! Vous me laissez une petite review please? Comme vous voulez... merci d'avance!!**


	10. Ad vitam aeternam

**Je sais, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux et pourtant non vous ne rêvez pas: cette fic est restée en sommeil pendant... plusieurs années alors qu'elle était toute proche de la fin. Je pense que je peux m'excuser pendant deux ou trois ans de vous avoir fait ainsi attendre. **

**J'ai une excuse pourtant: c'est ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai commis l'erreur de la laisser en suspens quelques temps et quand je suis revenue pour continuer et que je l'ai relu, je l'ai trouvée tellement affreuse que j'ai préféré ne plus y toucher. Une review récente m'a rappelé son existence et je me suis dit que puisque j'étais si proche de la fin, autant allez jusqu'au bout. Et c'est ainsi que je l'ai reprise.**

**Cette fic sera terminée et assez rapidement à présent. Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira en dépit de l'attente.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Dumbledore avança d'un pas énergique dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste à la recherche de la sorcière aux dons magiques qui pourrait lui donner le renseignement qu'il attendait. Celle-ci était en train de s'occuper de Lucius Malefoy dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le blond avait bien récupéré depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital et il était même sur le point de rentrer à Poudlard. Sa santé rétablie lui avait également restitué son épouvantable caractère.

- Vous alors vous avez le don de préparer les potions les plus infectes qui soient! pesta-t-il en avalant avec une grimace hideuse son médicament.

- Je suis navrée mais il ne s'agit pas d'une recette de cuisine! soupira Miss Angelfire. Le goût de cette potion n'a pas pour but de vous plaire mais de vous soigner.

- Mais je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux! protesta Lucius. Je n'ai plus besoin de cette mixture!

- Oh ne croyez pas ça jeune homme! lança Angelfire en hochant la tête. Ce que vous a fait subir votre camarade peut vous avoir infecté plus profondément que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Les yeux de Malefoy flamboyèrent de colère puis laissèrent instantanément place à un sourire mauvais.

- Je serais bientôt vengé, dit-il avec une étrange satisfaction, après tout elle doit être dans un état encore plus déplorable que moi!

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? s'étonna la docteresse les sourcils froncés.

Malefoy hésita puis son sourire s'élargit.

- J'ai vu Selma Shadow passer des examens à Ste Mangouste, avoua-t-il à voix basse comme si il avait peur qu'un espion écoute la conversation derrière la porte, elle a une espèce de maladie bizarre qui lui fait faire des choses anormales. Si elle ne guérit pas je serais vengé!

La guérisseuse resta effarée par ce langage et préféra ne pas répondre. Elle en fut d'ailleurs dispensée grâce à l'arrivée salutaire de Dumbledore qui semblait relativement calme malgré ses gestes rapides et légèrement saccadés. Miss Angelfire sut aussitôt qu'il venait pour savoir ce qu'il en était de Selma et bien que la situation ne fut guère brillante, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester admirative devant le tempérament posé du directeur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, bonjour Lucius ! lança le mage d'une voix douce.

Lucius ne répondit que par un bref hochement de tête, voulant se faire discret pour avoir une chance d'entendre la conversation à venir entre les deux adultes. Malheureusement ces derniers sortirent dans le couloir après qu'Angelfire eût fait mille recommandations au jeune Malefoy sur l'importance de prendre son médicament jusqu'au bout. Ceci fait, elle ferma la porte de la chambre de Malefoy et se tourna vers Dumbledore qui fixait un point vague devant lui l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé monsieur ? demanda poliment la femme pour briser le silence gêné qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

- Volontiers, acquiesça Dumbledore toujours paisible.

Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôpital où était située la cafétéria. L'enchanteur ne disait rien mais remarqua le profond trouble de l'infirmière.

- Ne faîtes pas durer le suspense plus longtemps mademoiselle ! lança-t-il finalement. Qu'en est-il de Selma ? Ses résultats sont-ils si mauvais que cela pou que vous n'osiez rien me dire ?

Miss Angelfire grimaça comme si elle avait un goût ignoble dans la bouche. Elle but une longue gorgée de thé qui dut lui brûler la trachée pour se donner du courage avant de se résoudre à parler.

- C'est encore pire que ça ! dit-elle la gorge sèche. Pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Cette fille n'est même pas malade… c'est bien plus horrible… elle se transforme en une chose… un détraqueur !! Et on ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher !

Dumbledore cessa aussitôt de boire et reposa lentement sa tasse sur la table à laquelle il était assis, le visage grave. La jeune femme se demanda comment il pouvait rester aussi calme.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? s'informa-t-il les doigts légèrement tremblants.

- Malheureusement oui, murmura la guérisseuse navrée, tous les plus grands médicomages se sont rassemblés pour chercher une solution. La médecine magique n'est pas assez avancée concernant les détraqueurs. On ne peut vraiment pas aider Selma Shadow.

Ainsi c'était terminé. La pauvre fille était condamnée. Aucune émotion ne transparut sur le visage du directeur pourtant il était évident que celui-ci était agité de milliers d'émotions contradictoires. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire… quel malheur !

De son côté, Lucius Malefoy avait quitté sa chambre pour suivre les adultes et réussi un habile sortilège afin de réduire au silence tous les sons alentours excepté la discussion entre le directeur et la doctoresse. En entendant que rien ne pourrait sauver Selma, le blond laissa un sourire sardonique se dessiner sournoisement sur son visage. Il tenait enfin sa revanche sur la brune !

oOoOoOo

Selma écoutait la musique de son baladeur, paisiblement assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, au bord du lac, afin de profiter du magnifique coucher de soleil printanier. Beaucoup d'autres élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'elle : Lily, fraîchement sortie de convalescence et au meilleur de sa forme, trempaient les pieds dans l'eau, sous les regards protecteurs des maraudeurs, qui l'accompagnaient. De nombreux couples s'embrassaient cachés dans les buissons ou réviser en groupe pour les examens qui approchaient.

Comme à son habitude, Selma était une des rares à être seule mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle commençait vraiment à s'y faire. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas si seule que cela : la musique de cette invention formidable des moldus lui donnait le sentiment d'être reliée télépathiquement à ses groupes de rock favoris. C'était une expérience d'autant plus étrange qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait magique. En plus, aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, Rogue ne manquait pas de goût. Qui eût cru qu'il possédait tous les titres des Bizarr Sister's ?

_Si Aloysius me voyait m'extasier devant ce petit objet, il se foutrait vraiment de moi !_ songea-t-elle amusée. Peut-être ne s'intéressait-elle pas assez à son petit frère. Elle clamait à tort et à travers que, bien que cracmol, son cadet n'en restait pas moins un sorcier alors qu'au fond, elle savait pertinemment ce que son absence de pouvoirs signifiaient : Aloysius était un moldu… et en dépit du rejet de leur détestable père, il était tout à fait satisfait de son sort. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait semblé véritablement regretter de se voir fermer les portes de Poudlard. Il aimait sa vie de moldu, il se fichait d'être un cracmol… pourvu qu'on le laissât tranquille à la fin.

- Je devrais peut-être lui écrire quand même, se dit-elle dans un souffle à peine audible en jouant avec les touches de son baladeur.

- Eh bien, tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

Selma sursauta et se retourna vivement : Severus marchait vers elle, toujours aussi lugubre dans ses habits noirs et la mine éternellement taciturne. Il fallait avouer que cet étrange olibrius n'inspirait pas la sympathie naturelle pourtant, sitôt qu'elle le vit, Selma sentit son cœur se réchauffer car pour elle, c'était un ami qui venait lui rendre visite.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, dit-elle avec un léger sourire tandis que le Serpentard prit place dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

Le soleil avait pris cette belle couleur orangée du jour déclinant et semblait se fondre dans l'eau du lac sur lequel sa lumière se reflétait. C'était un spectacle tout simplement ravissant, que la brise encore tiède ne rendait que plus agréable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien ! soupira Selma en savourant l'instant.

- Oui, murmura Severus d'un ton équivoque.

Il semblait nerveux. Selma se redressa légèrement et vit qu'il traçait des ronds asymétriques dans le sol avec le bout de sa baguette comme un enfant en faute hésitant à confesser à sa maman qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit la jeune fille, soudain inquiète.

- Oui, répéta Severus d'une voix cette fois un peu sèche qui ne put tromper personne.

Soudain soupçonneuse, Selma éteignit subrepticement son baladeur et arracha ses écouteurs de ses oreilles avant de ranger le tout dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier pour consacrer sa pleine attention sur son ami. Elle ne devinait que trop bien qu'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur qui le tourmentait et redoutait de découvrir la nature de ce qu'il lui celait. James Potter et Sirius Black avaient-ils recommencé à l'ennuyer ? Leurs moqueries ne l'atteignaient jamais de la sorte d'ordinaire. Selma se mit à craindre une vérité plus terrible encore.

- Tu me mens, fit-elle un peu contrariée. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Le ton était clair. Selma grimaça comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Pourquoi venait-elle lui tenir compagnie si c'était pour se fermer comme une huître ? Certes, ce garçon pouvait parfois se révéler plein de paradoxes mais pas à ce point. En l'occurrence, il paraissait nettement en proie à un dilemme. Il voulait parler mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose.

- C'est à propos de moi, c'est ça ? comprit-elle en haussant ses épais sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Quelqu'un est à nouveau tombé dans le coma et revit ses pires cauchemars ? Les Serpentard montent une conspiration dans mon dos pour me faire exclure de l'école ? Je suis virée de la chorale ?

Etrangement, le professeur Davina était assez professionnelle pour privilégiée la qualité d'une voix à la réputation de sa propriétaire. Elle avait ainsi permis à Selma de rester membre de la chorale de l'école, au grand dam de ses camarades, qui avaient fui le cours en masse. Lily ne comptait pas aux nombres de ces poltrons. Elle ne semblait même pas tenir rigueur à Selma de ce que celle-ci lui avait fait sur le terrain de quidditch.

Pour autant, l'amitié naissante des deux jeunes filles ne s'était pas poursuivie. Selma savait que la rouquine était bien trop liée aux maraudeurs pour s'entendre avec elle, d'ailleurs Lily, aussi gentille fût-elle, avait fini par comprendre elle aussi qu'il n'était pas bon de chercher à fréquenter la Serpentard à tout prix. Elles avaient donc rompu sur un commun accord, se promettant tacitement toutefois de rester en bon termes.

Severus cessa aussitôt son manège avec sa baguette magique et leva ses yeux noirs vers la jeune fille. Ils étaient plus glacés que jamais, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'esquisser une ébauche de sourire.

- La chorale, répéta-t-il à mi-voix, c'est samedi prochain que vous vous produisez sur scène n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais chut ! s'écria-t-elle avec une expression faussement menaçante. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour l'oublier. Ca me terrifie bien assez comme ça.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'effraie, répliqua Severus en haussant les épaules, tu chantes merveilleusement bien.

Selma contempla la surface ridée du lac avec une profonde mélancolie.

- Ca me rassure : je sais faire au moins _une_ chose de bien, soupira-t-elle un voile sur les yeux, si seulement ça pouvait compenser tout le mal que je génère en contrepartie.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, trancha Severus avec une extrême gravité, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce détraqueur…

- Mais il n'y a pas eu de détraqueur ! rétorqua Selma en roulant des yeux soudain agacée. Ce sont des rumeurs idiotes.

- Des rumeurs idiotes ? Mais c'est toi qui les as lancées !

- Je les ai inventées, assura Selma en tâtonnant nerveusement l'herbe autour d'elle pour l'aplatir dans un geste d'apaisement, j'ai rêvé ce détraqueur ! Tout ce qui s'est passé n'a pu qu'être l'œuvre de mon imagination. Cette créature qui se balade dans le parc de Poudlard mais que personne n'a vu à part moi, un sauveur mystère qui m'injecte une potion inconnu et dont comme par hasard je n'ai pas pu voir le visage… c'est complètement délirant tout ça. C'est ce que tu devrais me dire, Severus.

Celui-ci la considéra quelques instants sans prononcer un mot.

- Tu penses vraiment que tu as déliré ? fit-il lentement. Mais comment expliques-tu ton étrange maladie ? Tu as pourtant des symptômes qui rappellent un détraqueur.

- Justement ça ne s'explique pas, remarqua Selma catégorique car elle avait longuement réfléchi à la question, il faut croire que les sorciers ne savent encore pas tout en matière de magie. J'ai passé tous les tests possibles et imaginables. J'attends toujours la réponse. Je sais que personne ne pourra me dire ce que j'ai exactement. A-t-on déjà entendu parler d'humains ayant les propriétés d'un détraqueur ? Mon cas est unique, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète. Et si je me créais une chimère pour justifier mon état ? C'est la seule explication plausible. Je pense que je suis tout simplement folle.

- Tu penses que tu es folle… techniquement, ça signifie que tu ne l'es pas.

Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant de longues minutes, ponctuées seulement par les conversations des quelques élèves encore dans le parc. La nuit tombait tout à fait à présent et l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait pourtant ni Selma, ni Severus n'étaient enclins à se lever et rentrer pour le dîner. La glace n'était pas encore brisée.

- Peu importe, reprit finalement Selma à bout de forces et de patience.

Ses doigts caressant toujours l'herbe se refermèrent sur un petit caillou qu'elle lança vivement dans le lac. Sa trajectoire décrivit une courbe que Severus suivit des yeux, l'air ailleurs.

- Je suis détraquée, conclut Selma en esquissant un sourire qui avait définitivement quelque chose de dément, qu'y a-t-il de plus à ajouter à cela ?

- Ce pouvoir qui t'a été donné…

- C'est une malédiction, Severus ; rectifia Selma d'un ton abrupt.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux ! répliqua-t-il. Cette « faculté » vient bien de quelque part. Tu n'es certainement pas aussi folle que tu le crois. Tu as reçu le baiser du détraqueur. Il a voulu t'arracher ton âme mais n'y est pas parvenu totalement. Ce semblant d'âme qui a subsisté en toi a été perverti par le pouvoir néfaste du monstre. C'est de là que vient… ta malédiction. Ca, c'est la seule explication plausible.

- Possible, admit Selma en contemplant les premières étoiles s'allumant dans un ciel encore clair, c'est vrai que ça se tient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un détraqueur viendrait faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

- La même chose qu'un individu se baladant dans le parc avec une potion mystérieuse en poche, répondit Severus d'une voix de plus en plus nerveuse, c'est-à-dire : rien ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un l'ait invité.

- Invité ?

Selma détourna son regard du firmament pour le poser sur Severus. Elle avait le sentiment dérangeant de le reconnaître de moins en moins. Il paraissait si mystérieux tout à coup, si mal à l'aise. Si elle était sujette à la paranoïa, elle se serait mise à croire qu'il savait quelque chose. L'impression se changea peu à peu en certitude. Elle entrevoyait avec une étrange lucidité comment la conversation allait se terminer et son cœur se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine en prévention.

- Et tu connais quelqu'un qui aurait les moyens et qui serait assez dingue pour _inviter_ un détraqueur dans notre école ? lança Selma d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de moqueur tant cela lui paraissait invraisemblable.

- Oui, répondit Severus avec un drôle de sourire, moi.

* * *

**Eh oui je n'ai rien perdu de mon goût pour les fins au bon moment ^^. Je pense que vous aviez un peu oublié cette fic (c'est normal) mais j'espère que ce chapitre a ravivé votre désir de connaître la fin.**

**A très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre!!! Reviews?**


	11. Révélation finale

**Et voilà cette fic touche à sa fin. Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci à ceux qui lisent encore et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Selma eut l'impression que le monde entier s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant que cette très simple réponse ne pénétrât son esprit embrumé. C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Un canular. Severus ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement.

- Qu-quoi ? bredouilla-t-elle totalement incrédule.

- C'est moi, répéta Severus d'une voix franchement inquiétante à présent, depuis le début c'est moi.

Sa douceur avait quelque chose de trop mielleux, trop fallacieux qu'elle remarquait à peine alors que le pire était déjà passé. L'espace d'un instant, elle se crut à nouveau victime de sa folie et sembla prête à s'effondrer dans l'herbe, inconsciente. Elle ne parvint à tenir que par miracle, son corps tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Severus, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix suppliante comme s'il lui infligeait un effroyable supplice, je ne saisis pas.

- Tu es vraiment longue à la détente, Selma soupira Severus d'une voix exaspérée qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa gentillesse d'antan ou alors c'est un effet du maléfice. En réalité tu as très bien compris alors pourquoi veux-tu me contraindre à tout t'expliquer inutilement ?

- J'ai… besoin de l'entendre… de ta bouche, gémit-elle en se massant les tempes.

Le décor vacillait autour d'elle. Selma savait que sa raison ne supporterait pas ce que son « ami » allait lui expliquer si c'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait.

- Très bien, murmura Severus imperturbable, tu l'auras voulu. J'ai fait venir le détraqueur dans le parc à l'insu de Dumbledore et je l'ai envoyé t'attaquer quand Malefoy t'a donnée rendez-vous dans la forêt.

C'était dit. La jeune fille se sentit défaillir un peu plus pourtant elle tint bon.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Severus s'octroya une pause avant de répondre.

- Pour… l'expérience, dit-il d'un ton tout aussi sépulcral.

Il plongea une main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et en tira une petite fiole contenant une liquide d'un blanc lumineux que Selma reconnut aussitôt bien que la dernière fois qu'elle l'eût vu, elle oscillait entre deux mondes, l'esprit profondément troublé. C'était la preuve irréfutable de ce que Severus avançait.

- Cette potion, fit-elle éberluée, mais alors c'est toi… qui m'as sauvée ?

- J'ai lâché sur toi le monstre et je t'en ai délivrée, résuma Severus prosaïquement, sous une fausse apparence bien évidemment.

- Alors à quoi rimait tout ça ? s'enquit Selma qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre. Tu voulais te prouver que tu pouvais être un héros en sauvant une demoiselle en détresse des griffes d'un détraqueur.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, répliqua Severus qui sembla un instant décontenancé, franchement tu me déçois Selma. Je te croyais un peu plus maligne. Si je voulais vraiment jouer les Potter en puissance, je ne me serais pas caché derrière un masque. Il ne s'agit ni de toi, ni de moi. Le dessein que je mène est bien plus grand. Depuis l'avènement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les détraqueurs sont pratiquement en liberté. Ils peuvent frapper n'importe qui, n'importe quand et leur pouvoir démoniaque d'arracher l'âme d'un mortel en l'aspirant par la bouche est irréversible. Imagine que nous puissions inverser le processus ! Nous immuniser contre les baisers fatals de ces répugnantes créatures.

- Nous immuniser ? répéta Selma en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Tu cherches un moyen de…lutter contre les détraqueurs sans patronus ?

- Je voudrais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles en cette période de troubles, expliqua Severus, si je n'avais plus la crainte de me retrouver comme une coquille vide à cause de ces horreurs, je me sentirais soulagé d'un poids. Pas toi ?

Selma ne sut que répondre. Exposée ainsi, la situation semblait présenter Severus comme une sorte de héros de l'ombre. Malheureusement…

- Tu m'as utilisée comme cobaye ! cracha-t-elle avec colère.

Dans un mouvement de rage, elle chercha sa baguette magique dans sa robe de sorcier mais Severus stoppa net son geste en la menaçant avec la sienne.

- Toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'a pas d'importance répondit Rogue. Il fallait une victime et je suis désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi. L'expérience ne s'est pas déroulée comme je l'avais espéré. Tu n'aurais jamais dû subir ces… effets secondaires.

- Ben voyons ! gronda Selma folle de rage. C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ! C'est toi qui m'as mise dans cet état et tu t'en contrefiches. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu faisais semblant d'être mon ami ! En fait, tu surveillais juste comment évoluait ma santé ?

- D'une certaine façon oui mais pas uniquement, expliqua calmement Severus, je me sentais responsable de toi. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre toi. Tu t'es retrouvée à cet endroit à ce moment… c'est regrettable. Si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais préféré que le détraqueur s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre. J'estime sincèrement notre… amitié.

Selma regarda Severus comme si à présent, c'était lui le fou à lier. Elle ne parvenait plus à se maîtriser, ni même à s'exprimer.

- Comment oses-tu mentionner notre amitié ainsi ? rugit-elle prête à se ruer sur lui en dépit de la baguette que le jeune homme pointait toujours sur sa poitrine. Tu es vraiment le pire salaud que j'aie jamais rencontré : un menteur, un manipulateur, sans cœur et sans scrupules. Tu fais des expériences insensées… sur des camarades de promo. C'est… je n'arrive même plus à trouver les mots pour te qualifier. Tu es un malade mental, un dégénéré.

- La ferme ! trancha Severus d'une voix sifflante comme un serpent. Tu ne sais rien.

- Mais pourquoi ? glapit Selma en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, partagée entre la démence et l'épouvante. Pourquoi à la fin ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour la nature humaine ?

- Ne crois pas ça ! rétorqua Severus qui conservait un calme olympien et de ce fait terrifiant. Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord pour tenter l'expérimentation sur une personne. Je n'ai… disons pas eu le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Severus déglutit avec difficulté, sembla-t-il et s'accorda une nouvelle pause comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- J'ai…, balbutia-t-il mal assuré, j'avais des ordres.

- De qui ?

Silence de mort.

- DE QUI ? répéta Selma d'une voix plus forte.

A cet instant, elle haïssait tellement Severus qu'elle aurait presque été contente de voir s'abattre sur lui un de ces phénomènes alarmants de détraqueur. Comme de bien entendu, il ne se passa rien. Peut-être le jeune homme avait-il réussi à pousser l'expérience à son terme et à vraiment s'immuniser contre son pouvoir maudit ?

- De Malefoy ? suggéra Selma les yeux flamboyants de hargne.

- Non, répondit Severus en secouant négativement la tête, Malefoy n'est pas complice, il est même complètement étranger à toute cette affaire. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas été contre le voir servir de cobaye si j'en avais eu la possibilité.

Selma déglutit à cette pensée : Lucius Malefoy n'aurait certainement pas fait bon usage de cette malédiction. C'était mettre une arme surpuissante entre les mains d'un individu particulièrement dangereux. Au fond Selma, tout innocente, discrète et banale qu'elle était, avait constitué le sujet d'expérimentation idéale. Personne ne se souciait de son devenir, c'était tout simplement parfait.

- Alors c'est qui ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton mi-désespéré, mi-suppliant.

- Aucune importance, répondit Severus dans un souffle.

A cet instant, il sembla à nouveau redevenir amical. L' adolescent abaissa sa baguette et la remit dans sa poche avant de se lever tout droit comme si un fil invisible le tirait vers le ciel.

- Tu as voulu savoir, conclut-il d'une voix gutturale en amorçant un geste pour partir, maintenant tu sais.

Comme elle eût voulu découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar ! La vérité était tout simplement insupportable, trop dure à accepter. Severus était son seul ami, sa seule lumière dans les ténèbres. Qu'allait-il lui rester désormais ? Elle était seule…

- Severus, je t'en prie, gémit-elle soudain prise d'une incommensurable panique.

Mais celui-ci s'éloignait déjà d'un pas silencieux, que seul le frôlement de sa robe sur les brindilles d'herbe troublaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Il paraissait une silhouette fantomatique dans la nuit, presque irréelle.

- Crois-moi Selma ! murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Ce n'était pas contre toi.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut. Parfois les émotions sont trop fortes pour permettre au corps de les supporter : Selma s'écroula dans l'herbe, vaincue par cet ultime émoi de l'âme, du moins ce qu'il lui en restait.

oOoOoOo

- Les médecins sont optimistes quant à l'efficacité de ce traitement. Certes, il n'aura pas pour finalité de vous guérir complètement mais les plus grands spécialistes de Ste Mangouste assurent qu'en prenant scrupuleusement tous les médicaments, vous ne serez pour ainsi dire plus du tout importunée par les aléas de ce handicap. Ce n'est qu'un début mais ce n'est pas si mal. Les chercheurs se sont attelés à la tâche pour trouver un remède. Ils travaillent nuit et jour dessus mais pour avancer, ils aimeraient que vous leur donniez un petit coup de pouce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Assise dans un petit fauteuil, face au bureau de Dumbledore, Selma écoutait le directeur d'une oreille distraite. Son esprit était en réalité concentré sur une chouette effraie, qui descendait du ciel azur sans l'ombre d'un nuage, comme une comète fondant sur Poudlard. La jeune fille se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait adoré à cet instant précis être cette dite chouette pour pouvoir s'envoler à des kilomètres de cet endroit. Quelle idée puérile !

Dumbledore s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas et la ramena sur terre en s'éclaircissant légèrement la gorge. Ce petit bruit obtint aussitôt l'effet escompté.

- Pardon ! fit Selma, en fixant soudain le professeur d'un air gêné.

- Bien entendu, poursuivit Dumbledore comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu, vous êtes parfaitement libre de refuser. Je sais que vous avez subi assez d'expériences traumatisantes comme ça.

- Je n'ai plus très envie de servir de cobaye, grommela Selma en s'agrippant aux accoudoirs du fauteuil comme pour s'empêcher de chuter d'une falaise.

Dumbledore ne pouvait bien sûr saisir le sens de ses propos… quoique : son regard se fit soudain térébrant comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire en elle. Voilà qui n'eût guère été étonnant de la part d'un sorcier aussi puissant. Dans le doute, Selma préféra occuper son esprit en se chantant son morceau favori des Bizarr Sister's. Non pas qu'elle voulût couvrir Severus pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi la révélation de celui-ci, elle avait même été grandement tentée d'aller dénoncer ses crimes cependant la lassitude l'avait amené à renoncer. C'était s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Se remémorant le refrain de la chanson tout en battant la mesure avec son pied, la jeune fille détourna également son regard des yeux bleus du directeur pour s'intéresser à nouveau à la chouette par la fenêtre. Celle-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus, à tel point que Selma put remarquer qu'elle avait une lettre accrochée à la patte.

- Je comprends, murmura Dumbledore d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus à laquelle Selma ne prêta aucune attention.

N'étions-nous pas le deux aujourd'hui ? Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre la chamade.

- Je dois dire que cette réponse me satisfait, continua Dumbledore qui scrutait sa jeune élève inattentive, la place d'une fille de votre âge n'est pas dans un laboratoire de recherches.

La chouette effraie dériva de sa trajectoire à quelques mètres à peine de la fenêtre du bureau du directeur pour se diriger plutôt vers l'ouverture menant à la Grande Salle. Déçue, Selma ressentit l'effet d'une lame acérée s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine. Elle savait désormais qu'elle ne recevrait certainement plus de courrier le deux de chaque mois, ni aucun autre jour d'ailleurs. C'était Aloysius qui avait eu le plus de chance en naissant moldu finalement.

- D'autant plus, ajouta Dumbledore que la distraction de son auditrice ne décontentrait pas le moins du monde, que vous n'auriez guère de temps à leur consacrer avec tous vos cours.

L'attention de Selma se focalisa pleinement sur son directeur.

- Pardon ? fit celle-ci totalement effarée. Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Allons, vous m'avez écouté.

- Mes cours ? releva-t-elle désorientée. Vous voulez dire que… je peux rester étudier à Poudlard ?

- Pourquoi ne le pourriez-vous pas ?

La voix de Dumbledore était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Selma en resta bouche bée et se tassa dans son fauteuil sous l'effet de la stupeur.

- Parce que je suis… différente, répondit-elle comme une somnambule.

- Ce n'est pas un souci mademoiselle Shadow. La politique de tolérance de cette école est bien plus large que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

- Je suis dangereuse, insista Selma, vous le savez bien.

- Le traitement mis en place par les médecins de Londres peuvent régler en partie ce problème, répéta posément le directeur. Il est encore embryonnaire bien sûr mais votre cas est devenu prioritaire pour Ste Mangouste. Je ne doute pas qu'ils trouveront un remède qui pourra vous délivrer définitivement de cette malédiction. En attendant il faut… faire avec les moyens du bord comme on dit. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas l'habitude.

Selma fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette référence implicite à la lycanthropie secrète de Remus. Elle était persuadée d'être le seul « monstre » de Poudlard.

- En prenant certaines précautions, il n'y aucune raison que vous ne puissiez pas finir vos études comme tout le monde conclut Dumbledore.

Selma était sciée : elle s'était tellement attendue à être renvoyée après tous les ennuis qu'elle avait causés et la malédiction dont elle était désormais atteinte. Cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai.

En réalité, l'affaire était plus complexe : Dumbledore avait bel et bien été prié d'expulser l'élément dangereux de l'établissement mais le jour où le vénérable Albus se plierait aux ordres d'un tiers… Heureusement que la famille Malefoy n'était pas venue ajouter son grain de sel, sous l'impulsion d'un Lucius contrarié de devoir subir en définitive le voisinage de sa vieille ennemie ! Les plus teigneux avaient été au final les bureaucrates inquiets du Ministère de la Magie, ceux-là même à qui Dumbledore ne cédait jamais rien. Ainsi le directeur de l'école avait choisi d'accorder à Selma la même chance qu'à Remus, au nez et à la barbe des mécontents. Comprenant qu'ils ne parviendraient guère à lui faire changer d'avis, les ministres avaient pris le parti judicieux de se faire discret sur cet épineux dossier. Il valait mieux ne pas trop ébruiter qu'une « détraqueuse » partageait le même dortoir que d'autres élèves. A priori, la situation de Selma s'arrangeait.

- Merci monsieur le directeur, répondit-elle de sa voix la plus solennelle.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de me remercier, répliqua Dumbledore, j'agis pour le bien de mes élèves. Et maintenant tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher : tu vas être en retard en cours de potion.

Selma se hâta d'obéir, sans ajouter un mot, l'air plutôt perplexe.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de sortilèges, les conversations se turent comme par magie à l'exception d'une dispute animée entre James Potter et Severus, qui se déroulait un peu à l'écart. Tous les autres regardèrent Selma, qui passa devant eux sans les voir. Il fallait qu'elle s'habitue car désormais, cela deviendrait son lot quotidien. Mais bon, si l'on en croyait Severus : les choses finiraient par se tasser un jour. Sans doute ses camarades finiraient-ils par s'accoutumer à son look de vampire et à sa légère tendance à plonger son entourage dans un profond désespoir.

Au moment où elle franchit le seuil de la classe, elle croisa les yeux noirs de Severus et son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Pourtant le regard de Severus n'avait rien de menaçant. A l'inverse, on aurait même dit qu'il essayait de lui transmettre un message d'encouragement. Cette impression n'augmenta la tristesse de la jeune fille que davantage comme tout ce qui lui rappelait son ancienne amitié avec le Serpentard. Ces douloureux souvenirs allaient également faire partie de sa vie de tous les jours à présent. Quelle joyeuse perspective d'avenir !

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain de l'entretien de Selma avec le directeur, Severus eut une grosse surprise à son réveil puisqu'il trouva le baladeur qu'il avait offert à la jeune fille sur sa table de nuit. Cette dernière se serait introduite dans le dortoir pendant la nuit afin de lui rendre en toute impunité son cadeau. Severus en éprouva une étrange contraction au creux de l'estomac. Mais la surprise ne s'arrêtait pas là : le petit objet s'accompagnait d'un message écrit sur un morceau de parchemin. Severus le lut les yeux encore embués de sommeil et se réveilla tout à fait sous l'effet de la stupeur.

Après une très rapide préparation, il courut hors de la salle commune des Serpentards trouver le premier préfet ou professeur qui passait par là. Ce fut McGonagall qui croisa sa route dans le hall d'entrée.

- Professeur McGonagall ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle. Selma est partie !

Il lui tendit le message :

_Dans les ténèbres, j'avais une lueur d'espoir_

_Je l'ai perdue, je suis seule désormais_

_Je n'ai plus de raisons de rester_

_Je pars_

_Merci d'avoir voulu me sauver !_

Et moi je vous dis merci à vous de lire cette fic. Voilà vous avez lu le dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine, je vous livrerai l'épilogue, il est très court.

Merci encore d'avoir lu. Reviews?


	12. Epilogue

**Et voilà, ainsi s'achève ma première fic, un peu plus longue que ce que j'avais prévue à la base. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à la terminer, même si j'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. J'espère que ceux qui l'auront lue, jusqu'au bout ou non auront pris du plaisir à lire cette fic. **

**Merci à tous!**

Epilogue

Le train s'arrêta en gare de King's Cross, Selma descendit. Elle aurait pu prendre ses affaires avec elle tout de même mais dans la précipitation du départ, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire sa valise. C'était tout juste si elle n'avait pas oublié le chat. Par chance, le brave Gaara avait croisé son chemin au moment où elle s'enfuyait, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait pris sous le bras au passage. Néanmoins elle le regrettait à présent : le chat l'encombrait, il aurait certainement été plus heureux s'il était resté à Poudlard. A son contact, il dépérirait comme une fleur sans soleil.

Oui c'était bien ce qu'elle était à présent : l'obscurité, les ténèbres, toute la malice des plus noires créatures magiques dans un corps humain. Elle avait bien fait de quitter Poudlard. Dumbledore était d'une ouverture d'esprit inégalable qui frôlait la bêtise parfois. Une détraqueuse n'avait pas sa place dans une école, ni nulle part ailleurs en fait.

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Selma n'aurait su le dire. Elle s'était laissée guider par son instinct, par une force supérieure, se remettant entièrement au gré du hasard. Où irait-elle désormais ? Elle le savait encore moins. Elle n'avait plus qu'à errer sans but… comme les détraqueurs.

Vidée de ses forces, la jeune fille se traîna péniblement dans la gare et s'appuya contre un énorme poteau cylindrique sur lequel elle se laissa couler jusqu'au sol. La tête lui tournait normal : elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son départ. Pourtant elle n'avait pas faim, la faim semblait un concept à des années lumières de son esprit. cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait plus ressenti les effets et qu'elle se contentait de s'alimenter par habitude. Peut-être était-ce un symptôme de son étrange malédiction. Peut-être.

Autour d'elle, la gare se vidait progressivement mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas sauf lorsqu'un pas calme et régulier résonna dans le silence de mort. A cet instant seulement, elle prit conscience qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle contre son poteau de gare… et l'_autre_. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers elle, lentement, tranquillement, comme un promeneur traçant son chemin. Il était probable qu'il passât devant elle sans la voir.

Et pourtant…

- Bonjour.

Selma tressaillit au son d'une voix étrange, mélange de douceur suave et de sifflement sournois. Elle tourna la tête et le vit. Son esprit était trop confus pour qu'elle pût enregistrer son visage dans ses moindres traits mais elle retînt deux grands yeux rouges.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible presque agonisante.

- Que fais-tu là toute seule ? demanda l'homme de sa voix velouteuse.

- Je sais pas.

Les yeux rouges détaillèrent chaque centimètre carré de son teint d'albâtre mais la jeune fille ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle n'était même pas effrayée. Plus rien ne pouvait effrayer une fille-détraqueur, hormis elle-même.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester près de moi, conseilla-t-elle, je pourrais vous blesser.

- Je le sais.

- Vous croyez, fit Selma peu convaincue.

- Je sais tout de toi, Selma.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Peut-être bien qu'il lui restait suffisamment d'humanité pour être un tout petit peu effrayée malgré tout… à moins que ce ne fut que de la stupeur. Elle n'aurait su le dire.

- On m'a parlé de toi, répondit simplement l'inconnu.

Selma n'en eut pas besoin davantage. Elle n'avait même plus assez de force, ni d'esprit pour se méfier.

- Où vas-tu à présent ? questionna l'homme.

- Je sais pas, fit Selma avec un haussement d'épaules équivoque, sûrement en enfer.

Elle ne voyait guère d'autre terre d'accueil. Le visage du curieux visiteur s'éclaira en un léger sourire de mauvais augure.

- Très bien, approuva-t-il de sa voix doucereuse et glacée, veux-tu que je t'en indique le chemin ?

Selma le considéra un instant d'un air un peu amène à travers l'écran de brume, qui se formait devant ses yeux. Sa vue baissait, le monde lui paraissait de plus en plus flou. Quelle importance ? Avait-on vraiment besoin d'yeux pour contempler un monde tel que le sien ? Dans un geste mécanique, Selma saisit la main que lui tendit Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**J'ai imaginé cet épilogue il y a très très longtemps, peut-être avant même d'avoir imaginé toute la trame de l'histoire. A l'origine il était encore plus abrupt et évasif mais je l'ai retravaillé. Ainsi s'achève cette fic, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**


End file.
